Enigma
by Azureila
Summary: Near. L. Mello. Tiga jiwa dalam kerasnya dunia. Keping-keping teka-teki mulai tersusun rapi dan menemukan jalan kembali saat ketiganya bertemu, bertarung, berlaku dalam satu waktu. Near-sentris, dengan pengaruh kuat figur L dan Mello. Enjoy!
1. Fatal Fate

**Enigma**

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi.

**Summary**: Sebagai bagian terbesar dari mozaik hidup Near, L dan Mello adalah keping-keping yang paling berharga untuk dikenang.

_Proudly dedicated to my beloved senpai,_ **Rin-chan** a.k.a **GoodBoyTobi**. Rin-chan, semoga kesibukan kuliah gak menghalangi Rin-chan untuk kembali nulis, ya. _Thank you for putting up with me, sis! I am terribly sorry for the long delay._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Misteri abadi dunia adalah kemampuannya untuk dimengerti."_

-**Albert Einstein**-

* * *

**Prologue: Fatal Fate**

Tiga jenius dalam satu garis takdir menuju keadilan.

Tiga orang terpilih dengan kekuatan tempur pikiran sekokoh baja.

Tiga personifikasi keberanian dan sikap taktis.

Tiga karakter yang seolah terpisah dari dunia luar, terpinggirkan tanpa dikehendaki, karena kecemerlangan mereka.

Bersatunya tiga keping mozaik tersebut akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang melebihi ekspetasi terliar dunia spionase, jika saja tangan takdir mengizinkan ketiganya terus hidup dalam rentang waktu yang sama di dunia fana.

**"_Keadilan pasti menang."_**

Absolut. Kukuh dan tidak tergoyahkan terjangan prahara seperti apa pun.

**"_Kalau tidak bisa memenangkan permainan dan tidak bisa memecahkan teka-teki, berarti hanya seorang pecundang."_**

Berorientasi kemenangan. Kekalahan lebih buruk daripada mati.

**"_Aku ingin menjadi nomor satu dengan membunuh orang-orang yang menghalangiku."_**

Eksplosif. Aksi dominasi dan tirani yang tak terbendung.

Tetapi, seperti aturan alur kisah heroik yang melintasi generasi dan masa, pertaruhan nyawa adalah aturan dasar paling vital. Tak terelakkan bila ingin maju ke kancah medan pertempuran.

Tak terkecuali bagi mereka bertiga.

Bukankah sebelum berlaga, para pemain harus menaati peraturan? Bila gentar, kembalilah bersembunyi. Hanya jiwa-jiwa ksatria terpilih yang mampu mengasah pedang dan memanggul perisai mereka untuk menikmati gemilang kemenangan.

Kaki-kaki mereka terhuyung-huyung, berpijak di antara batas kabur hidup dan mati.

Mari telusuri identitas para kandidat yang penuh determinasi demi mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi.

Sesosok detektif brilian yang eksis di dunia bayangan.

Satu figur megalomania obsesif bertaraf dewa.

Seorang hamba sahaya yang diperbudak cinta buta.

Sepasang pewaris sah takhta tertinggi maju menuntut balas.

Penentuan kehancuran suatu era kegelapan telah memasuki langkah pertama.

Kebenaran akan menjadi hakim penentu keabsahan setiap momen.

Sejarah akan mengukir tindakan nyata mereka ke dalam lingkaran waktu.

Baik kemenangan yang manis, maupun kekalahan yang getir.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Baru kali ini saya buat prolog, biasanya langsung _straight to story_. Saya ingin mencoba cara yang agak sedikit di luar jalur. Ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic Death Note di luar Light/L, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat **review** ya? Maaf juga kalo chapter ini masih agak kabur, tapi saya sudah menyiapkan kemunculan perdana tokoh-tokoh utama di chapter selanjutnya, hehehe… Untunglah sekarang saya udah terserang virus Wammy's Boys! Saat kita mencintai suatu hal, inspirasi itu akan datang tanpa diminta. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, ya!

**~Azureila**


	2. Tremendous Temptation

**Enigma**

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi.

**Summary**: Sebagai bagian terbesar dari mozaik hidup Near, L dan Mello adalah keping-keping yang paling berharga untuk dikenang.

_Proudly dedicated to my beloved senpai, _**Rin-chan** a.k.a **GoodBoyTobi **_whom I very fond of_. _Her optimistic heart and massive sense of humor always brighten my day. Sista, hopefully you'll forgive me for screwing up Near's mind a bit in this fic. I can't stand him because he's such an emotionless prodigy. There's must be something lurking underneath, don't you think? _XD

Kunjungi infantrum**dot**co**dot**nr juga ya, para pembaca! Di sanalah rumah author-author fanfic Indonesia! :D

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_With choice we fix, with sympathy we burn;_

_Each virtue in each passion takes its turn_

**-Alexander Pope-**

* * *

**1st Act: Tremendous Temptation**

…

_Sakit?_

**Ya.**

_Luka?_

**Ya.**

_Dihantui mimpi malam hari?_

**Ya.**

_Percayakah pada dunia?_

**Tidak. Tidak.**

_Kalau begitu, mari ciptakan dunia kedua. Semesta kita. Dunia kecil kita. Milik berdua._

…

Teka-teki kehidupan bagai pusaran labirin misteri. Harus diurai langkah demi langkah secara sistematis, sebelum manusia bisa berpuas diri, bergelimang kemenangan di akhir pencarian fakta.

_Puzzle _merupakan elemen teka-teki paling vital dan paling menggugah intelenjesia seorang Nate River—Near—begitu seluruh penghuni Wammy's House memanggilnya akhir-akhir ini. Seolah tak pernah tamat curahan kekaguman yang bisa direguknya manakala susunan magis keping-keping ringan itu menyentuh jemarinya. Lekuk-lekuk anggun melingkar di tepi sisi setiap kepingnya, menunggu keping-keping lain menyatu secara magis hingga membentuk satu kesatuan utuh. Betapa dia menyukai bunyi ketukan yang samar-samar terdengar saat menyusun _puzzle _satu-persatu. Permainan ini mencerdaskannya tanpa banyak khotbah panjang. _Puzzle_ membimbing Near untuk lebih tenggelam pada keheningan dan mendengarkan desing gerigi kala otaknya berpikir keras.

Sebuah replika Firdaus untuk jiwanya yang diselimuti kekacauan hidup.

Tempat teraman di mana Near dapat mencurahkan segalanya pada keping-keping bersudut tumpul itu tanpa merasa khawatir, dicaci, dimaki, disingkirkan…

Bahkan jejak-jejak beban itu masih menggantung di pundaknya setelah tiba di Wammy's House, sebuah kubu perlindungan paling kokoh di seantero kota Winchester, Inggris. Noda **hitam** yang tetap saja membekas meski sudah digerus dengan segenap daya. Bukankah manusia semakin terbelenggu masa lalu saat dirinya seolah menjauhkan diri dari memori waktu? Jangan pernah berkelit, satu mili pun, dari apa yang sudah digariskan untuk terjadi. Siapa yang pertama kali mengabadikan pepatah lama itu? Tidakkah dia tahu beban dari makna kalimat itu berat dan melelahkan?

"Dia tidak mau bicara… kalau kutanyakan bagaimana keadaannya, dia hanya menuliskan sesuatu di kertas, atau menggangguk pelan sebagai pengganti 'ya'. Apakah dia menderita autisme atau semacamnya?" tanya salah seorang pengasuh berparas keibuan. Wajahnya cemas luar biasa, dan dia melirik Near yang sedang duduk di karpet ruang bermain dengan gelisah.

Near duduk diam di sudut ruang rekreasi, tampak tenang di tengah-tengah tumpukan lego, mainan pesawat terbang mekanik, dan keping-keping _puzzle_ yang berserakan di karpet. Rambutnya yang seputih salju bersanding sempurna dengan kulit pucatnya yang terkena bias cahaya dari arah jendela. Tubuhnya melengkung—satu lutut ditekuk, punggung sedikit membungkuk saat menyusun _puzzle_ dengan kecepatan nyaris abnormal, rambutnya bergelung, terpilin oleh gerakan melingkar kontinu dari jari telunjuknya.

"_Shock_… trauma… wajar saja seorang anak merasa tergunjang karena peristiwa tarumatis itu, apalagi hal itu terjadi berulang kali di depan matanya. Luka-luka dan memar di sekujur tubuhnya akan sembuh seiring waktu. Kehilangan daya bicara selama beberapa saat memang hal yang bisa saja terjadi, teapi menurut pemeriksaan, dia baik-baik saja. Setiap orang butuh waktu untuk sembuh, Alicia," balas Watari, mencoba menenangkan. Dia menepuk pundak wanita itu dengan lembut, dan berkata pada Near, "Jika kau ingin bermain dengan teman-teman di luar sana, mereka menunggumu, Near."

Near membuat isyarat dengan telunjuknya dan menggeleng pelan. Watari mengangguk pelan, maklum. Rupanya dia lebih memilih berada di ruangan ini. Sudah ketiga kalinya terjadi hari ini—setiap seseorang mengajaknya bermain, Near selalu menolak halus.

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu, Nak," kata Watari lembut, menepuk pundak Near dengan jemarinya yang penuh keriput dan berbonggol, lalu bersama Alicia, meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah-langkah panjang.

Entah beberapa jam berlalu, Near tidak tahu. Melalui jendela yang terbuka, dia bisa melihat anak-anak sebayanya berlari-lari ceria di lapangan rumput, teriakan ceria dan sorak-sorai mereka merambati udara hingga sampai ke kedua telinganya. Wajah mereka berkeringat, berlari ke sana kemari sambil menggiring bola penuh semangat.

Sesekali, salah seorang dari bocah-bocah itu meneriakkan tanda peringatan setiap kali serbuan bola nyaris membobol gawang, sementara yang lain saling mendahului, langkah-langkah kaki kecil mereka menghantam rumput tanpa peduli waktu dan lelah. Begitu sarat vitalitas dan gelora energi.

Mendadak, tanpa direncanakan sebelumnya, namun juga tak terelakkan, kedua pasang mata Near tertumbuk pada satu sosok yang paling lincah di lapangan. Tubuhnya kira-kira lebih tinggi sepuluh senti dari dirinya, rambut sebahunya mengingatkan Near pada untaian benang-benang emas yang terhimpun erat, jatuh di pundaknya dengan luwes dan natural. Sorot matanya bersinar tajam dengan intensitas membara, dan suaranya—meski tidak melengking—bergetar penuh otoritas, seakan semuanya berada dalam kuasanya. Figurnya langsing, dipahat sempurna oleh konstruksi rangka yang melekat kuat. Kulitnya cemerlang; tidak sepucat kulit Near, namun lebih hidup dan berwarna kecokelatan, kontras dengan kaus lengan panjang hitam yang membalut tubuhnya, bersinar dibelai pancaran indah mentari kala senja menjelang.

Near sudah pernah melihatnya sekali pada malam kepindahannya tiga hari yang lalu—1 September 1998—karena kebetulan kamar anak lelaki itu bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Walaupun tidak pernah bertukar sapa meski sekali saja, Near sudah tahu namanya. Segera setelah dia sampai, Roger kemudian memberitahu semua nama penghuni panti asuhan ini, dan sel-sel kelabu otak Near langsung meregistrasi susunan huruf-huruf asing itu ke dalam memorinya.

Mello.

Begitulah alias yang diberikan oleh Watari saat Mello tiba di Wammy's House setahun lalu.

"Arrghh, Aidan, terus giring bolanya ke tengah lapangan, jangan biarkan Steve memblokirmu—ke sini, Matt—yak, oper padaku—padaku!" komando Mello lantang, dengan lincah berlari dan melompat melewati lawan-lawannya, terus berpacu sementara semua penghambat yang membuatnya terkepung tertinggal jauh di belakang. Mello sama sekali tidak memperlambat lajunya, meski napasnya memburu dan peluh bercucuran membasahi dahinya. Mengikuti naluri liar di dadanya, kakinya dengan cepat menembakkan tendangan, tembakannya menghantam pundak Daniel sebelum jatuh ke area gawang dengan bunyi keras penuh gema kemenangan, sukses membobol penjagaan ketat gawang dalam hitungan detik.

"Yeah, aku berhasil! Hahaha, rasakan akibatnya kalau meremehkanku, Daniel!"

Daniel merengut, menahan nyeri di pundaknya dengan susah payah saat berusaha bangkit dan menjulurkan lidah pada Mello, yang sengaja diabaikannya.

Teman-teman setim-nya bersorak gembira. Mello sendiri melonjak-lonjak, meninju udara, larut dalam euforia yang tak tertahankan. Tawanya merekah, bebas lepas tanpa beban. Dia menyeringai puas saat teman-temannya menepuk-nepuk bahunya, perpaduan sempurna antara kebanggaan dan kepuasan.

Satu momentum penaklukan rintangan itu tidak membuat semangatnya surut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mello kembali mengontrol jalannya permainan dengan aksi dan ucapannya, dan anehnya, semua bocah itu secara sukarela turut berpartisipasi dalam pola yang diciptakannya. Menurut Near, meski orang-orang itu mencapai kemenangan karena sumbangan intstruksinya juga, tapi jelas saja taktiknya itu ceroboh sekali. Berani, ya, tapi ceroboh.

Jika beruntung mendapati lawan yang separuh kepalanya kosong tanpa strategi, tentu saja teriakan peringatan seperti itu bisa berguna. Namun, bila ada lawan yang lebih kuat mengambil alih tanpa komando langsung, melainkan hanya dengan isyarat dan metode membaca gerakan lawan secara diam-diam, Mello bisa dibuat tidak berkutik. _Keberanian itu berbatas tipis dengan kenekatan_, dan baginya, Mello sudah melampaui batas krusial tersebut jika dia merasa di atas angin seperti saat ini.

Tetapi kemudian Near menyadari bahwa dia keliru. Meskipun Mello terkesan semaunya dan impulsif, gerakan tubuhnya tidak ada yang sia-sia. Dia mengkalkulasikan secara tepat semua posisi lawan dan persentase keberhasilan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Didukung ketahanan fisik dan stamina di atas rata-rata, permainan ini adalah salah satu ajang pembuktian yang mudah.

Kendati hipotesis pertamanya terbukti patah, Near tetap tidak mengerti mengapa dia rela membuang-buang waktu untuk kegiatan melelahkan seperti itu—memperebutkan sebuah bola bundar, lalu bergantian menyerang dan bertahan bersama sepuluh bocah obsesif lainnya. Near tidak paham mengapa wajahnya selalu diliputi kepuasan tak terbatas setiap gaung kemenangan berkumandang untuknya.

Meski begitu, ada sesuatu di sosok Mello yang membuat Near mampu meninggalkan keping-keping _puzzle_-nya yang berharga hingga tak terjamah selama beberapa saat. Entah karena magnetisme alami atau semata karena setiap gerakan Mello terlihat begitu _absurb_ sekaligus _atraktif _di matanya, kedua mata Near terus terpaku pada sosoknya hingga akhir pertandingan, hingga bayang-bayang malam menggantung di garis horizon langit.

Near belum bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di benaknya, bahkan setelah dia memikirkannya selama beberapa saat sementara daun telinganya terus mencuri suara Mello.

Namun, tidak bisa tidak, Near harus tahu _mengapa_ ini bisa terjadi.

Kemudian, satu senyum tipis tergurat di bibir kecilnya, senyum penuh pemahaman yang dibuntuti rasa penasaran.

Tanpa terduga, Mello telah menawan rasa ingin tahunya. Cepat, tangkas, seketika membidik dan merajam dasar nuraninya. Mengguncang-guncang sikap apatis Near yang terdapat di pusat pikirannya hingga terbangun sepenuhnya untuk menghadapi cakrawala berbeda yang disuguhkan Mello.

Near akhirnya paham, tanpa perlu dijelaskan mengapa. Paradigma dunianya mengakui bahwa Mello adalah personifikasi pertama dari teka-teki yang tersembunyi di balik kumpulan keping-keping _puzzle_ tak bernyawa. Dia adalah perwujudan nyata dari misteri abadi yang selamanya bersembunyi di luar jangkauan dunia kecil Near, menunggu untuk ditemukan, diselami, disimak, dikuak kebenarannya. Eksistensinya menawarkan suatu hal yang jauh, sulit dijangkau, menggugah, _menantang_.

Mello, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah kepingan enigma pertama yang mampu menyita perhatian dan waktunya.

Bukankah godaan teka-teki yang rumit selalu memikat untuk ditaklukkan?

* * *

**Author's notes**: Ohoho… percikan nyala ketertarikan Near terhadap Mello sudah dimulai! Saya udah lama banget pengen nulis _scene _Mello main bola dengan keren! XD Sangat khas Mello, bergerak dengan ringan dan lincah, bahkan Near pun menatap kagum. Setelah dipikir-pikir, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk tetap berpijak pada MelloNear, haha. Kekuatan fanfic dan esai itu sungguh mengagumkan, terlebih lagi pernyataan Obata-sensei di **How to Read**: _"Conversely, __**since he actually liked Mello**__, I imagine __**he spent the most effort**__ making Mello's puppet."_ Meskipun bersikeras bekerja secara terpisah, tapi keduanya secara rutin saling memberi _clue_ tentang Kira, hingga menciptakan duo yang dinamis dan _unbeatable_! _See? They complete each other, actually_.

Hati saya tersentuh saat membaca tulisan _**Dear Mello**_ yang ditulis Near di belakang foto Mello. Bahkan Mello mengakui kalau Near pasti menjaga fotonya baik-baik. Near yang tidak sentimental itu menyimpan foto Mello bertahun-tahun… seperti suatu kelembutan yang tersembunyi, hanya saja Mello terlalu ambisius dan obsesif untuk mengakuinya, sedangkan Near tidak ingin ambil pusing tentang perasaan. Padahal keduanya saling mengerti dengan sempurna. Ikatan di antara mereka berdua memang sangat intens, sampai saya yang awalnya gak punya maksud yaoi jadi ikut terseret, hohoho. Ah, malah nge-_rambling_ gak jelas… obsesi memang susah dibendung. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. Kritik, saran, dan komentar yang membangun selalu ditunggu via review, lho! ;)

**~Azureila**


	3. Cryptic Connection

**Enigma**

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi.

**Summary**: Sebagai bagian terbesar dari mozaik hidup Near, L dan Mello adalah keping-keping yang paling berharga untuk dikenang.

_Proudly dedicated for my senpai, _**Rin-chan** a.k.a **GoodBoyTobi **_whom I very fond of_. _Her optimistic heart and massive sense of humor always brighten my day. Sista, hopefully this story will satisfy your never-ending-obsession of Near's presence. _XD

Minna-san, ayo seru-seruan bareng sesama author fanfic Indonesia di infantrum**dot**co**dot**nr! :D

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Sebuah nyala hebat menyusul percikan kecil."_

-**Dante, "Paradiso", The Divine Comedy-**

* * *

**2nd Act: Cryptic Connection**

Akhir Oktober 1998 tiba bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin dingin yang menggigit kulit. Wammy's House yang biasanya kondusif, tenang dan diliputi kedamaian harus rela melucuti semua atribut normalnya demi satu perayaan kolosal.

Halloween.

Satu hari yang bersinggungan erat dengan dunia mistis bagi mereka yang mempercayai peristiwa metafisika. Malam legenda saat setan turun ke bumi untuk memangsa jiwa manusia yang lelah dan tersesat. Namun, bagi jiwa periang anak-anak yang merindukan sekecap manisan dan keriuhan, Halloween sangat pantas ditunggu. Seminggu sebelum perayaan, Near dengan takjub memerhatikan bagaimana dekorasi spektakuler mulai disusun di Wammy's House.

Untaian hiasan menggantung dari langit-langit koridor, dapur semakin penuh sesak, dijejali koki-koki yang berjuang mengatasi repotnya menguleni adonan kue dan manisan, meracik bahan-bahan seperti susu, krim, gula, pemanis, dan sari buah-buahan segar untuk membuat permen. Bau manis pekat mampir menusuk-nusuk hidung, berpadu dengan kesibukan masing-masing anak untuk membuat rancangan kostum yang akan ditampilkan dalam parade keliling kota saat malam Halloween tiba. Labu-labu besar berwarna kuning dipahat, dibentuk dengan lihai sehingga menjadi lampion berpendar.

Bersamaan dengan kehebohan itu, Near semakin sering mendengar celetukan-celetukan antusias dari bibir teman-temannya. Sering kali tertawaan mereka sangat riuh, kadang kala terdengar jeritan dan pekik ketakutan saat beberapa orang mencoba menjahili anak-anak lain dengan mengujicobakan kostum menyeramkan di bawah temaram lampu ruang bermain. Berisik, ya, sangat tidak sesuai dengan suasana standar Near untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya di sela-sela kegiatan belajar, namun entah kenapa dia merasa damai. Dia mulai menemukan iramanya sendiri semenjak menjejakkan kaki sebagai penghuni Wammy's House.

Near mulai bisa membedakan keritan tiap pintu yang berbeda; dia mulai menghafal anak tangga mana yang berderit kala diinjak, dia tahu kapan koridor biasa disapu dan dibersihkan secara menyeluruh, dia bisa merasakan perbedaan material antara karpet beludru di lantai koridor dan aula, dia menikmati sentuhan kecil angin semilir menenangkan saat membuka jendela yang dibasahi embun setiap pagi. Near bisa mengkalkulasi seberapa keras ketukan di lantai koridor saat anak-anak berlari ribut menuju ruang makan. Nada-nada Wammy's House mulai menyusup masuk dan mengukuhkan keunikannya di pikiran Near.

Tak bisa disangkal, dunia barunya yang ini tidak terlalu buruk—bahkan lebih baik—daripada rumahnya dulu. Dia aman di sini. Tidak ada lagi teror dan intimidasi. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran destruktif dari duet seorang wanita tuna susila serta pemabuk pengangguran yang dengan teganya membiarkan anak semata wayang mereka meringkuk tanpa kasih sayang di sudut ruangan.

Di tempat ini, dia tidak perlu melakukan tindakan protektif dengan menekuk kedua lututnya karena takut menerima cercaan, pukulan, bentakan maupun siksaan fisik lainnya. Dia tidak perlu khawatir kekurangan makanan dan pakaian karena uang yang makin menipis. Yang terpenting, tempat ini tidak dilimpahi kekerasan dan ketidakwajaran yang dulu menghantui rumahnya, hingga petugas sosial harus mengeluarkannya dari neraka jahanam itu dan membawanya ke tangan Watari.

Near bahkan semakin jarang bermimpi buruk—dikejar-kejar sesuatu yang mengerikan dan tak terlihat—sekarang dia tidak perlu takut pada bayang-bayang gelap saat senja menjelang. Dia tidak perlu khawatir untuk melewatkan waktu belajar di perpustakaan hanya dengan memakai piyama putih panjang longgar yang ditenun dari bahan katun ringan. Bunyi gemerisik akibat goresan pena dan harum lembaran kertas buku yang selalu berada di pangkuannya memberinya suatu perasaan nyaman. Rumah barunya ini menawarkan kehangatan di setiap sudutnya, terpancar dari raut wajah penghuninya dan keramahan derik perapian yang selalu menyala-nyala.

Hatinya telah tertambat di tempat ini.

Tingkat pergaulannya dengan anak-anak lain masih berada di taraf rendah, namun setidaknya mereka sudah saling mengenal. Near sadar betul dirinya bukan tipe kupu-kupu sosial yang dengan mudah menebar tawa dan simpati. Baginya, cukuplah dengan menghormati ruang gerak orang lain, dan dia bisa menjalani hari dengan tenang tanpa keributan. Memang, sesekali mereka juga mengajaknya main di luar, meskipun mereka tahu jawaban apa yang akan Near lontarkan. Bahkan, jika suasana sedang baik, bercanda dan bertukar humor. Respon Near selalu logis dan kering basa-basi, tapi dalam beberapa hal, sikapnya yang seperti itu justru memicu rasa heran. Selera humornya cenderung satir dan ironis, menyebabkan anak-anak sebayanya mengerutkan kening.

Seperti suatu peristiwa yang terjadi pada tanggal 28 Oktober, tiga hari sebelum Halloween. Semua anak sedang mempersiapkan kostum dan aksesoris bersama-sama di aula serba guna. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan itu, Jack berkata, "Bayangkan jika dunia ini di ambang kehancuran, kalau boleh memilih untuk memilih makanan kematian, apa yang akan kalian pilih?"

Near masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan merespon, sementara jawaban yang lain saling menimpali, riuh-rendah.

"Coklat! Hanya itu yang kubutuhkan!" teriak Mello tanpa berpikir dua kali dari tengah ruangan.

"Mungkin burger, ya, ya… dan keripik kentang juga, dan jangan lupakan milkshake untukku!" sambung Daniel yang sedang berkutat dengan lem dan gunting.

"Aku sih nggak butuh yang seperti itu. Justru aku akan berpikir untuk menyelamatkan leherku lebih dulu," kata Matt cuek, asyik dengan _game_ terbaru yang sedang menyita konsentrasinya di sebelah Mello. "Tapi," sambungnya lagi, "aku tetap akan membawa semua _game_-ku. Mati pun tidak akan tenang tanpa mereka."

Kalimat yang sekilas terdengar semaunya itu disambut oleh tertawaan eskpresif dari anak-anak lain.

Matt mengedikkan kepala, nyengir santai pada Mello. Selera memang berkata banyak soal karakteristik, meski jawaban yang keluar termasuk aneh dan tidak biasa.

"Kalau aku pasti bakal memilih pasta dan pizza," timpal Linda riang, jari-jarinya sibuk menjahit potongan-potongan kain yang sudah diberi pola. "Kalau kau bagaimana, Aidan?"

"Roti manis dengan keju leleh hangat," jawab Aidan khidmat, menganggukkan kepala.

"Es krim dengan cacahan kacang almond dan pudding vanilla!" celetuk Cecilia spontan.

Akibat rentetan kata-kata yang tampak tak berujung, atmosfer semakin ramai, sampai akhirnya Jack bertanya penasaran pada Near, "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Near?"

Near mengangkat kepala, tangannya masih sibuk menyusun keping-keping puzzle kosong, dan menjawab lugas, "Saya tidak membawa apa pun. Apa yang Aidan bicarakan itu terlalu abstrak dan kabur. Kita tidak hidup di dunia khayal sampai harus dipusingkan oleh pilihan seperti itu. Fokus pada kenyataan saja masih sering kesulitan."

Kedua mata Mello menyipit saat menatap Near lekat-lekat. Ada sesuatu yang asing, tak terdefinisi oleh rantai kata-kata saat kedua bola mata mereka bertumbukan, menelusuri, menyelidiki, meneliti sosok masing-masing dengan penuh minat, meskipun tak terucap gamblang.

Semuanya terdiam sejenak, sampai Linda tak mampu lagi menahan desakan kata-kata, "Ya ampun, Near, santai saja. Kan cuma berandai-andai, dasar kau ini."

Near mengangkat bahu dan kembali menekuri dunia pribadinya.

* * *

Laporan penilaian hasil belajar mereka selama bulan Oktober diumumkan pada tanggal 30 Oktober, sehari sebelum Halloween.

Sebentar lagi, Roger akan langsung datang dan menyampaikan hasil penilaian. Pria tua baik hati itu bisa saja menyuruh salah satu stafnya untuk menggantikan dirinya, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Roger selalu berpendapat bahwa terjun langsung ke dunia anak-anak didik yang dibinanya adalah suatu kebanggaan sebagai seorang pembimbing.

Hal ini membuat sebagian kepala-kepala mungil menunduk gelisah, cemas memikirkan hasil tes, sementara yang lain mencoba mengalihkan ketegangan dengan bersikap lebih ceria daripada biasanya, mengeraskan suara mereka dan bercanda-canda konyol. Kelompok yang pasrah memilih duduk tanpa banyak berharap, berdoa dalam hati sambil menyilangkan jari di bawah meja.

Praktis, hal itu menyisakan golongan terakhir yang cukup stabil berdiri di pijakan sendiri. Mello salah satunya.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti jadi yang teratas, seperti biasanya," katanya pongah sambil menyeringai lebar, seolah kemenangan sudah tergenggam di tangannya. Mello berjalan pasti menuju kelas yang sudah didatangi kumpulan anak-anak lain dengan langkah kaki cepat, punggungnya tegak, dadanya membusung.

Matt berlari-lari kecil untuk menjejeri langkahnya dan membalas cepat, "Percaya diri sekali, Mello. Bukannya akan lebih baik untuk menyombongkan diri setelah posisimu sudah pasti?"

Keduanya mengambil tempat duduk di depan Near, yang sedang duduk menekuk satu lutut sambil memainkan rambutnya. Matt memberinya sapaan sekilas, tapi Mello terus saja duduk dan segera memulai perdebatan yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Apa percaya diri itu salah? Keyakinan pada diri sendiri adalah kekuatan, apalagi aku sudah bersumpah akan terus berusaha demi menjadi kandidat yang pantas sebagai pewaris L!" desis Mello lewat gigi-giginya yang bergemelutuk.

Gerakan jemari Near terhenti sesaat. L? Dia belum pernah bertemu pemilik nama seunik itu di tempat ini, namun dia tahu bahwa orang-orang selalu menyebut nama tersebut dengan penuh kekaguman dan penghormatan, meski sosoknya tidak pernah terlihat, seolah dia hanya penegak keadilan yang hidup di dunia bayangan.

Watari hanya sempat memberitahunya sekali dalam kunjungannya yang singkat beberapa minggu lalu. "Mungkin kau akan bertemu dia suatu saat nanti. L sendiri adalah aset paling berharga yang pernah dilahirkan oleh didikan Wammy's House. Dia dihargai karena prestasinya sebagai detektif, apalagi L bermental kuat dan punya kemampuan deduksi yang luar biasa. Lagipula, usianya terbilang pantas untuk menjadi seniormu, Near. Kalau semua kesibukannya sudah mereda, L pasti akan kembali ke Wammy's House untuk menjenguk bibit-bibit muda seperti kalian."

Nama yang hanya terdiri dari huruf tunggal yang kelihatan tanpa makna itu sudah memenuhi benak Near semenjak pertama kali dia mendengarnya. Sosok L yang menyimpan abstraknya teka-teki, tak ayal lagi menumbuhkan benih-benih kekaguman bocah lelaki itu. Jika saja mereka sempat bertemu, Near berharap bisa belajar banyak dari L tentang berbagai hal di dunia luar. Dia tidak akan membiarkan L melihat kenaifan bocah semata di dalam dirinya.

"Terserahmu, Mello, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di benakku, kok," tukas Matt, menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

Mello hendak membalas, namun gaung detak sepatu pantofel milik Roger membuat perhatiannya teralih. Dengungan percakapan mulai mereda saat pria tua itu masuk.

Roger memegang setumpuk kertas dan berkata, "Kuucapkan terima kasih atas usaha kalian semua dalam proses belajar selama sebulan ini. Beberapa sudah mencapai standar yang ditetapkan, sebagian masih harus berusaha keras. Tetapi ingatlah selalu anak-anakku, bahwa usaha yang kita lakukan pasti akan berbuah manis bila dijalani sepenuh hati. Segala sesuatu yang baik pasti mendapat imbalan setimpal. Seperti hukum Fisika, aksi setimpal dengan reaksi."

"_Bingo_! Itu prinsip yang dilontarkan oleh Isaac Newton, Sir," celetuk Matt polos, dan semuanya tertawa kecil.

Matt selalu saja nyaman dengan spontanitasnya. Mungkin hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya terbilang akrab dengan Mello yang gampang meledak-ledak dan sulit diprediksi.

Roger tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, pertama-tama, aku akan mengumumkan peringkat tertinggi, peraih skor penilaian paling sempurna dari semua kalkulasi hasil tes." Roger berdehem, lalu mengumumkan dengan suara penuh wibawa, "Peringkat pertama diraih oleh…," dia membaca nama yang tertulis di kertas paling atas dengan mantap—hampir semua anak menahan napas—,"… Near."

Serentak, setiap kepala berpaling menatap Near, si anak baru yang langsung merajai sisi akademis. Near terhenyak sesaat ketika semua mata tertuju padanya, pandangan mereka seolah ingin menembus sejauh-jauhnya. Mello menggeretakkan gigi, dahinya berkerut dalam. Matt bersiul pelan.

"Maju ke depan, Near dan ambil hasil perjuanganmu selama ini," ucap Roger, memberi sedikit dorongan.

Near meluruskan lututnya, lalu bangkit dari kursi. Berusaha agar tidak menginjak piyama putihnya, dia berjalan ke depan kelas. Tatapan penasaran sekaligus kekaguman dialamatkan padanya secara bertubi-tubi, namun ada satu yang berbeda. Mello. Bahkan Near bisa merasakan tatapan Mello yang panas menggelegak, marah yang bercampur kesal. Cemburu. Iri. Tidak terima begitu saja.

Dada Mello serasa terhimpit. Setelah sekian lama terpisah dari kehidupan lama, rajaman pedih menyayat, menghampiri rongga dadanya, menyergap tanpa ampun. Dia, yang selalu bertekad mengalahkan semua yang menghalangi ambisinya, yang rela tidur beralaskan kertas koran bulukan di emperan toko kala jalanan malam mulai sepi dan meredup, Mello yang tak jarang berkelahi sampai mengucurkan darah hanya demi sekerat roti dan sisa makanan untuk bertahan hidup hari demi hari.

Tanpa mengeluh, dia bekerja semampunya, melompat dari satu pekerjaan ke pekerjaan lain, apa saja yang bisa memberinya uang serta alasan untuk berharap, tak putus-putusnya berkeyakinan usahanya akan mendatangkan hasil. Hatinya hanya mendambakan agar bisa hidup sekehendaknya, tidak ada lagi kekangan dan batas-batas, bebas lepas, mengejar segala yang menjadi hasrat terdalam, bagai burung yang mengepakkan kedua belah sayap tanpa ragu, anggun sekaligus penuh kebanggaan.

Mello mengharamkan dirinya untuk takut pada ketakutan, tak peduli dengan penindasan geng-geng jalanan pemeras yang biasa mengancam, maupun eksploitasi besar-besaran yang dilakukan oknum-oknum tertentu—mengambil anak-anak jalanan yang tanpa pendidikan, tujuan, rumah untuk pulang—lalu menjual mereka yang tidak berdaya ke rumah bordil, mengirim jiwa-jiwa polos hingga menghitam di dunia bawah tanah yang melibatkan obat-obat bius ilegal, narkoba, bahkan tak jarang menimbulkan tindakan penuh nafsu dan kesesatan: pelecehan seksual.

Mello selalu berhasil hidup di rimba raya yang tidak mengenal ampun itu, dimana yang terbaik dan terkuat yang akan melihat dunia keesokan hari, dan hari berikutnya, begitulah seterusnya. Dia belajar membentengi diri lewat manipulasi emosi, hingga tiba waktu yang tepat baginya untuk kabur. Mello benar-benar melakukannya, sendiri berlari melawan malam, hanya berbekal keberanian dan semangat untuk menjalani hidup agar jangan berakhir dalam kesia-siaan yang menyengsarakan.

Betapa berlikunya jalan yang ditempuhnya hingga selamat di titik kehidupan ini, fase tenang dan damai setelah pendakian menanjak yang menguras energi. Setelah menemukan tempat yang paling tepat, semangat dan determinasinya semakin meningkat, berpijar tanpa jeda. Yang terpatri di pikirannya hanya bagaimana untuk menjadi yang terbaik, meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk di belakang dan memulai lembaran baru. Dunia mutlak berada dalam genggaman keoptimisan.

Namun apa yang tengah terjadi? Muncul satu elemen hidup tidak terduga yang mengusik hati, sosok dari dunia lain yang bahkan tidak layak untuk dicurahi perhatian istimewa. Namun, kehadirannya tak tersangkalkan, kuat dalam kerapuhannya, mengukuhkan dirinya di dalam pikiran Mello, memasungnya lekat, _tak ingin lepas_. Ya, anak itu yang telah menimbulkan riak-riak kecil yang kemudian berubah menjadi desir ganjil di relung jiwa.

Near.

Mello tidak paham. Tidak mengerti. Dan sesungguhnya, dia tidak berharap akan mengerti. _Buang-buang waktu_, begitu pikirnya dulu. Kini, Mello mau tak mau harus menarik kembali ucapannya. Sesungguhnya, pikirannya tidak mau kompromi sama sekali, terus menerus memproyeksikan bayangan punggung Near, matanya, suaranya, kecemerlangan pikirannya, dan sikapnya yang dingin dan datar—_apa menariknya_? Tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan dirinya—_benar kan_?

Roger menepuk punggung Near dengan sikap kebapakan penuh rasa bangga. "Selamat, Nak."

"Terima kasih, Sir," jawabnya sopan, lalu berjalan kembali ke bangku.

"Pasti ada kesalahan," geram Mello menyanggah, tidak terima jika tersingkir ke kursi kedua.

"Peringkat kedua ditempati Mello, disusul Matt di peringkat ketiga. Kalian berdua, majulah," pinta Roger lagi.

Mello bangkit dengan tidak sabar, dan nyaris saja merenggut kertas hasil belajarnya dari tangan Roger jika Matt tidak menyikut rusuknya.

Kemudian, tepukan riuh mulai membahana. Suatu bentuk apresiasi sekaligus pengakuan tulus dari sesama teman.

Namun, Near menyimpulkan, Mello tidak akan menikmati tepukan meriah ini seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Near telah menyalib jalannya dan merampas singgahsana abadinya hanya dalam tempo sebulan.

Kekalahan bagaikan pukulan telak dan mematikan bagi harga diri dan ego seorang Mello. Menduduki posisi nomor satu adalah segalanya, tersingkir jatuh ke nomor dua hanya pantas dialami seorang pecundang yang menyedihkan.

Fondasi kepercayaan dan kegigihan yang susah payah dibangun Mello seiring waktu berjalan seketika luluh lantak dalam satu momen. Hanya tersisa puing-puing sarat luka, pertanda harga diri yang tersayat-sayat pedih.

Pukul sembilan malam, setelah selesai makan malam dan membaca sebentar di perpustakaan, Near mendapati Mello yang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ke kamar tidurnya. Wajahnya kusut tak karuan, bibirnya yang biasa menyeringai puas tertekuk dengan pahit ke sudut. Ketika akan membuka pintu kamarnya yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar Mello, dua pasang mata mereka kembali bersiborok. Sedetik, intens, menyala, _membakar jiwa_.

"Mello," Near memulai, pertama kalinya menyebut nama Mello secara langsung, "Saya—"

Mello menoleh, dan secepat kilat memotong kalimat Near, "Kali ini, kau yang beruntung. Tapi camkan ini, aku akan merebutnya kembali. Lihat saja nanti."

Lalu hening dan sunyi.

Near menyelipkan jari ke sela-sela rambutnya, memainkannya sambil melempar pandang serius tanpa ekspresi, yang membuat Mello jengkel setengah mati. Mello menggigit bibir, menahan diri sebisa mungkin agar tidak kehilangan kendali. Near terlihat begitu rentan, rapuh, seolah semua kata bermakna kekuatan ditarik dari aura dirinya. Mello bisa saja menyudutkannya sekarang, membenturkan tubuh kecil itu ke dinding, menikmati bunyi ketukan tulang-tulang saat terhantam keras ke belakang, menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri, merutuk, mengancam, menumpahkan segala rasa frustasinya hingga tak bersisa. Jika dia cukup beruntung, Near tidak akan berani macam-macam dan Roger tak perlu tahu apa pun tentang kejadian ini. Ya, pantas dicoba. Mello yakin bisa menikmati reaksinya.

"Mello?"

"Kau tahu, Near, aku terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang keras," kata Mello dengan suara rendah, namun menyiratkan tanda bahaya.

Dia berjalan mendekati Near, hingga bayangan tubuhnya yang lebih menjulang menutupi berkas bayang-bayang tubuh Near sendiri. Near mundur hingga punggungnya beradu dengan dinding. Terperangkap oleh Mello. Mata lawan mata. Matanya menyusuri fitur wajah Near yang terpahat halus, mencari titik-titik emosi yang mungkin terlukis di sana. "Aku tidak akan kalah hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini, apalagi kalah dari orang menyedihkan sepertimu."

"Mello," Near berkata setelah keheningan yang menyesakkan, "bukan ini yang saya inginkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mello boleh mengatakan apa saja sesukanya, tapi saya tidak punya niat untuk mengusik dirinya sedikit pun. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahartikan. Mello hanya merasa tidak aman, bukankah begitu?"

Mello mengernyit. "Hah, tahu apa kau tentang aku?" balasnya, lebih lantang dari sebelumnya.

Near tidak bergeming. "Salahkah jika saya mengatakan kebenaran?"

"Jangan berlagak seakan-akan kau tahu segalanya, dan jangan menghakimiku seperti itu!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Mello sudah merenggut kerah piyama putih Near dengan satu sentakan mematikan hingga dia tidak sempat melakukan tindakan preventif. Near agak tersengal, kendati tidak kehilangan ketenangan. Sebaliknya, mata Mello semakin nyalang, nafasnya berkejar-kejaran cepat. Near mengulurkan tangan, mendaratkan cengkaraman lemah tangan kanannya di pergelangan tangan Mello, tanpa suara memintanya berhenti. Bagai tersengat jelatang, Mello menyentakkan tangan, melepaskan Near yang kemudian perlahan merosot ke lantai. Keduanya terpaku, seakan tidak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi, seperti kriminal yang tertangkap basah saat melanggar batas-batas yang seharusnya tabu.

Mello memutar kenop dan membuka pintu, lalu membantingnya menutup dengan satu hempasan yang memekakkan telinga. Near masih bisa mendengar langkah-langkah kaki Mello menginjak-nginjak bumi, meledak dalam amarah dan ketidakpuasan.

Near mencengkram erat pinggiran piyama putih yang dipakainya. Sengatan jemari Mello masih membekas di lehernya. _Tak ingin lepas_…

Gambaran keceriaan Halloween yang akan berlangsung besok seolah sirna. Near disergap kedinginan ketika kembali mengingat api yang membara di bola mata milik Mello.

* * *

**Author's note**: Kita bertemu lagi, teman-teman! Alur chapter ini mungkin agak lambat bagi yang mengharapkan aksi cepat, tapi saya pribadi suka sekali dengan atmosfernya. Near mulai bisa menerima kehidupan barunya di Wammy's House. Segar juga rasanya menulis percakapan yang benar-benar bernuansa anak-anak, meski Near akhirnya tetap menanggapi dengan gaya satirnya.

Persaingan antara dua jenius pun resmi dimulai. Seseorang yang terbiasa berada di posisi puncak akademis, lalu disalib tiba-tiba oleh orang asing, pastinya kesal, kan? Apalagi kalau orang itu sama sekali gak masuk kategori **saingan** sebelumnya. Saya pernah ngalamin kejadian kayak gitu di sekolah (kira-kira saat seumuran Mello juga) jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya. Namanya juga anak-anak, sering kali sisi egoisnya lebih mendominasi dan tanpa sadar jadi merasa benci, padahal mungkin diri sendiri masih belum berusaha, hehehe…

Masa lalu Mello sudah saya jabarkan di sini. Kehidupan masa lalunya keras dan suram. Ini sekedar imajinasi, soalnya saya selalu gregetan melihat sikap Mello yang cenderung ekstrim dan gak takut menantang bahaya. Giliran Near, sabar saja… chapter 3 akan menyingkap kabut misteri satu persatu, jadi nantikan dengan setia, ya. Saya akan berterima kasih sekali bila Anda semua bersedia memberi komentar, kesan, saran, maupun kritik yang membangun melalui _**review**__. _Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

**~Azureila**


	4. Enchanting Enigma

**Enigma**

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi.

**Summary**: Sebagai bagian terbesar dari mozaik hidup Near, L dan Mello adalah keping-keping yang paling berharga untuk dikenang.

_Proudly dedicated for my beloved senpai, _**Rin-chan** a.k.a **GoodBoyTobi **_whom I very fond of_. _Her optimistic heart and massive sense of humor always brighten my day. Sista, this time, your wish will finally be granted— L will rule once more! _XD

Chapter ini spesial buat semua pembaca yang sudah rela menunggu waktu kemunculan detektif eksentrik kita tercinta, **L Lawliet**. Jadi jangan todong dan ancam saya lagi lewat review dan PM, oke? Hehe… bercanda… selama todongannya positif dan saya sanggup, saya penuhi. Siapa yang gak mencintai L? _I think all of us do_. _L is everybody's sweetheart, isn't he? :D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"_It's our wits that make us man."_

-**William Wallace in** _**Braveheart**_-

* * *

**3rd Act: Enchanting Enigma**

Malam Halloween menghipnotis mata-mata yang terbiasa dengan terangnya cahaya. Kegelapan menjadi instrumen memukau yang mendukung pementasan kolosal parade yang berlangsung di sepanjang jalan utama kota. Beratus-ratus pejalan kaki terbalut bermacam variasi kostum, wajah mereka berpendar ditimpa kilauan lentera labu dan lilin-lilin putih kecil yang berkedip-kedip manakala angin malam kembali menyapu udara.

Seluruh penghuni Wammy's House turut serta dalam arak-arakan ramai itu—diawasi oleh Roger dan para staf sekaligus guru-guru—memamerkan dengan bangga hasil kreatifitas mereka dalam memodifikasi berbagai pola rancangan hingga menjadi kostum terunik. Anak-anak yang berjumlah lebih dari lima puluh itu dibagi-bagi dalam kelompok kecil yang beranggotakan tiga sampai empat anak. Masing-masing kelompok akan berjalan sesuai urutan waktu yang ditentukan hingga mengitari kota, sambil mengumpulkan permen-permen dari setiap rumah yang mereka jumpai.

Tangan-tangan mungil halus milik mereka menggenggam kantung kecil yang berharap diisi oleh pemberian manisan dan permen dari tiap pintu rumah yang diketuk. Bermodalkan senyum manis dan permohonan riang, mereka akan serentak mengucapkan, "Trick or treat!" Si pemilik rumah akan membuka pintu, tersenyum, lalu memberikan beberapa keping permen, manisan, atau cokelat, yang membuat mata setiap anak makin berbinar-binar karena senang. Senyum di wajah mungil mereka merekah lebar, pipi mereka merona kemerahan karena antusiasme. Seolah tak mau kompromi dengan waktu, kaki-kaki mereka ingin langsung melintasi rumah-rumah lain, demi memperkaya perbendaharaan lidah mereka akan beraneka rasa manis yang sarat magnetisme tersendiri.

Tak hanya itu, penduduk lokal di sekitar lingkungan Wammy's House tidak ketinggalan untuk menyuguhkan atraksi yang sanggup menyedot perhatian. Dengan penuh kekaguman, Near dan teman-temannya menyaksikan drama _The Flying Dutchman_, dimainkan secara andal dan penuh penghayatan oleh remaja-remaja berbakat anggota teater kota Winchester di atas panggung berjalan, diderek oleh mobil-mobil besar pengangkut sayuran yang dipijamkan paman tua baik hati pemilik toko kelontong yang berjarak beberapa blok dari panti asuhan.

Musik latar yang megah dan menghentak-hentak rasa takut dan mengaduk emosi mengalun dari _speaker_, nada-nadanya bertutur tentang pedihnya ganjaran karena membangkang kuasa Tuhan. Merobek keheningan malam dan membungkam desah nafas manusia-manusia yang berjejal di sekitarnya, menyuguhkan suatu dunia lain yang penuh teror, kepedihan, ketakutan, keputusasaan… ketika si tokoh utama—nakhoda yang arogan—dipaksa berlayar mengarungi samudra hingga kiamat dunia karena terlanjur mengutuk Tuhan ketika badai menghantam kapalnya. Lolongan melengking bergaung di udara ketika si pemeran utama menghayati lakonnya hingga titik terdalam, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri dan rasa dingin menusuk tajam ke sumsum tulang.

Sungguh gemerlap segala bentuk aksi dan atraksi pembunuh waktu ini, hingga Near tidak lagi berpikir bahwa kegiatan seperti ini hanya membuang-buang waktu—seperti yang selalu dikatakan _kedua orang itu_. Selama hidupnya, Near hanya bisa mengintip pemandangan parade khas Halloween dari jendela kusam berdebu, memicingkan mata menembus kepekatan tirai berwarna gelap yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai. Yang biasa didengarnya kala malam hari bukanlah sorak-sorai orang-orang yang larut dalam keasyikan parade, melainkan teriakan dan jeritan memekakkan telinga dari seorang wanita, _**ibunya**_—_kalau memang dia adalah ibunya_.

Wanita itu berambut kemerahan, berpipi cekung, bibirnya menghitam dan giginya menguning karena kecanduan rokok. Nikotin dan hitamnya ter melunturi nafas dan suara. Near masih bisa merasakan dan mereka-reka dengan jelas bagian mana yang menjadi bantalan empuk dampratan tangan wanita itu; tangan dengan urat-urat nadi berwarna biru yang menonjol di balik selaput kulit tipisnya, tangan yang berhiaskan rangkaian kuku-kuku panjang hingga menyerupai cakar, diwarnai dengan cat kuku menyolok mata.

Rasa sakit kerap menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi setelah tamparan pertama menghantam pipinya, dan hanya berimbas pada rintihan samar, pertanda air mata yang tidak bisa lagi mengalir. Orkestra nada mencekam ini biasanya ditimpali dengan lenguhan parau sekaligus bentakan keras dari pria kasar yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya sebagai _**ayah**_, dengan pakaian berwarna gelap, beraroma seperti kain terbakar, dan nafas berbau minuman keras. Kulit tangannya keruh dimakan cuaca dan usia, jari-jarinya berwarna kemerahan, gempal, dan kasar.

Betapa kontras dengan tangannya sendiri yang kelihatan rapuh, halus, dan seputih pualam. Tangan kedua orang tua seharusnya menjadi perisai, pelindung. Membelai, mengelus, mendekap, dan merengkuh tubuh anak mereka dari ancaman keras dunia luar.

Tapi tidak ada gunanya mengharapkan dunia sempurna sementara kesempurnaan sendiri cuma bersemayam di dalam mimpi. Near harus mengusahakan tangan rapuhnya melambaikan irama keajaiban sebelum jam pasir waktu berhenti berderai. Harapan dan tekad menggantung, menyusup di sela-sela jemarinya. Harapan dan tekad yang semagis lambaian tongkat sihir.

Seperti saat ini.

Tangan kanan Near menggenggam replika tongkat sihir yang dibuatnya dari stik kayu berlapis kertas manila dengan warna biru keperakan. Tangan kirinya menenteng kantung untuk menampung kucuran permen-permen yang akan membanjir nanti. Dia bergelung nyaman di balik kostum hasil modifikasinya. Sebenarnya, beberapa hari sebelum perayaan, Near masih saja bingung akan memakai kostum apa untuk parade menyenangkan ini, mengingat Roger bersikeras semua anak harus ikut. Untunglah, segera saja dia mendapat inspirasi setelah membaca beberapa buku, dan memilih kostum penyihir untuk dikenakan.

Mencontoh kostum dan aksesoris Merlin dalam legenda Raja Arthur, Near mempersiapkan segalanya dengan cepat, dibantu Linda, Cecilia, Aidan dan Matt, yang sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan kostum mereka. Cecilia mencari-cari topi runcing untuk dikenakan dari tumpukan lama kostum klub teater dan mencucinya dengan sabun lembut agar bersih. Linda membantunya mencocokkan jubah dan Aidan dengan senang hati memberi saran untuk menggunakan jenggot palsu yang dimilikinya, tidak ketinggalan dengan satu set gigi palsu—sengaja dihitamkan untuk memberi kesan gigi yang tanggal— hanya saja Near menolak dengan tegas, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tak cukup konyol untuk melakukan suruhan Aidan. Matt pun memberikan sentuhan terakhir dengan tongkat sihir dan bros perak yang ditemukannya di koridor lantai tiga. Entah dari mana Matt mendapatkannya, dan bocah periang itu cuma menyahut santai, berkata bahwa Near sebaiknya mengkhawatirkan hal lain daripada soal sesepele itu.

"Sesuai dengan warna rambutmu, Near, dan bros itu akan menyempurnakan penampilanmu. Percayalah!" katanya ringan hati, seakan keefektifan sarannya adalah elemen paling penting.

Alhasil, dengan topi tinggi runcing dan jubah hitam sepanjang mata kaki sebagai penyelubung dari piyama putihnya, dipadukan dengan sepatu hitam (Near butuh waktu 3 jam 45 menit 12 detik untuk menerima kenyataan ini bila dia tidak ingin kakinya terluka di luar), bros keperakan yang tersemat di jubahnya, dan tongkat sihir buatan, Near kelihatan persis seperti penyihir cilik dengan rambut lembut sewarna salju yang jatuh dengan luwes di dahinya.

Mello tampak spektakuler dengan kostum drakula yang didesainnya sendiri. _Entah kenapa sesuai sekali dengan pijar matanya yang selalu menyala_, pikir Near. Dia berada di barisan terdepan anak-anak yang bersiap-siap turut serta dalam parade Halloween keliling kota yang dimulai pukul tujuh malam ini. Jubah panjang hitam berkerah tinggi melekat sempurna di punggungnya yang tegar, dan dipadukan dengan sarung tangan dan sepatu kulit hitam membuatnya aura yang berpendar di sekelilingnya semakin kelam dan dalam. Near tidak habis pikir bagaimana aura yang melingkupi keberadaan seseorang bisa berubah begitu drastis, seperti yang terjadi pada Mello. Di suatu waktu auranya bersinar dengan semburat keemasan, mempesona, membara, menggelora. Namun layaknya rotasi dunia, sesuatu yang begitu hangat bisa berubah menjadi kejam, merampas, menguasai, menyayat, membakar. Betapa rentan dan tidak stabilnya, penuh guncangan. Meledak-ledak, tak terduga dengan caranya.

Matt yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengundang decak kagum dari sebagian besar anak karena terlihat gagah dengan kostum ala ksatria abad pertengahan: jubah panjang warna cokelat kemerahan yang serasi dengan rambutnya, sarung tangan kulit kecoklatan, dipadukan dengan sepatu bot hitam yang mengikuti alur tungkainya yang panjang, tak lupa dengan membawa replika pedang pendek keperakan. Senyumnya terkembang alami, dan kedua pipi yang masih disertai gurat-gurat kekanakan khas fitur wajahnya yang ramah merona mendengar sanjungan. Matt agak terbatuk, kikuk ketika Mello mengamatinya agak lama dengan pandangan ala observator profesional, sebelum akhirnya Mello tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Kecanggungan yang timbul mendadak menguap ditelan udara, dan Matt menaikkan alis, pertanda menantang.

Mello yang awalnya tertawa habis-habisan karena pilihan yang menurutnya sangat tak sesuai dengan suasana Halloween yang seharusnya mencekam, akhirnya mengakui dengan kikikan yang mati-matian ditahannya, dan berkata, "Kurasa tidak buruk juga, Matt. Cocok."

Matt balas mencibir, menyindir Mello yang—menurutnya pribadi—kelihatan seperti _maniak obsesif bertaring palsu dengan jubah hitam konyol_. Komentar yang terlalu frontal ini ditanggapi Mello dengan melayangkan tinju main-main ke lengan Matt, sementara Matt sendiri sibuk menghindar, berlari-lari kecil, dan begitu mendapat kesempatan emas, langsung membalas dengan pura-pura mencekik leher Mello dari belakang. Mello mengerang dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Matt sambil meronta-ronta. Matt tertawa tergelak-gelak, dan melepaskan Mello setelah sebelumnya memberikan serangan terakhir: menarik jubah hitam Mello hingga miring, membuatnya berantakan.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik, Mello," kata Matt nyengir, matanya berkilat menahan geli.

Mello membetulkan jubahnya dengan gusar dan mendelik marah. Near nyaris saja tersenyum simpul melihat pola tingkah mereka berdua jika dia tidak teringat insiden kecil malam sebelumnya. Ya, jelas sekali Mello tidak menyukai persaingan halus yang Near tawarkan dan bahkan sampai sekarang, tidak sedetik pun bocah itu menatap Near. Mello bisa berlama-lama mencari objek lain untuk mendapatkan fokus penuh atas atensi kedua matanya—yang jelas bukan Near.

"Lihat, kembang api mulai dinyalakan! Parade sudah dimulai!" pekik Jack kegirangan, yang malam itu berpakaian ala Robin Hood, lengkap dengan busur dan anak panah.

Tatapan mereka berdua beradu secara tidak sengaja. Mello membuang muka.

Mungkin, malam ini tidak secerah yang diharapkan hati kecilnya. Dia sudah siap dengan kemungkinan untuk ditinggalkan sendiri atau lebih buruk lagi, sampai Near merasakan sebuah tarikan yang menghentak lengan jubahnya.

"Ayo, Mr. Roger sudah memberi aba-aba agar kita mulai mengikutinya! Pasti akan asyik sekali!" seru Matt antusias. Dengan kedua tangannya, dia menarik lengan jubah Near dan Mello, menuntun mereka berdua maju sehingga sejajar dengan langkah kakinya. Near tertegun sejenak sebelum berjalan mengikuti Matt. Itu artinya mereka akan berada dalam satu kelompok sepanjang malam—jika memang bungkamnya Mello bisa diartikan sebagai pernyataan 'aku tak keberatan'.

Akan tetapi, Near keliru. Mello memuntahkan kemarahannya detik itu juga.

"Matt, kenapa anak ini mesti ikut kita? Dia bisa ikut kelompok lain," Mello memprotes keras.

"Apa masalahnya, Mello? Kelompok lain sudah jalan duluan dari tadi. Lagipula, kita memang harus jalan berparade dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil kecil seperti ini," bantah Matt. "Cepatlah, kita bisa ketinggalan."

"Lebih baik aku jalan sendirian daripada bersamanya," balas Mello. Dia berhenti berjalan. "Aku tidak sudi **dia** ikut **kita**."

Matt mengerutkan kening. "Apa masalahnya, sih?" ulangnya heran. "Tunggu—kalian berdua tidak sedang berselisih atau semacamnya, kan?" Matt menatap Mello dan Near bergantian.

"Tidak kok," jawab Near lugas. Dia memang tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian tadi malam dengan Mello. Sebaliknya, Mello yang menyimpan rasa tidak suka.

"Hah, yang benar saja," sanggah Mello marah. "Jangan pura-pura, Near."

"Saya tidak pura-pura, Mello. Saya yakin tidak ada masalah yang serius di antara kita."

Mello mengibaskan tangannya dengan tidak sabar. "Pembohong," desisnya berang. "Pembohong kecil sepertimu harusnya tidak pantas menjadi nomor satu, sungguh memalukan," katanya menghina. "Jangan sombong dengan menganggap aku sudah kalah begitu saja."

"Bukankah ucapan Mello membuktikan kalau Mello semata-mata hanya iri? Salahkah saya karena mencapai posisi itu?" Near balas merespon. "Justru penolakan yang seperti itulah yang membuat segalanya lebih rumit."

"Hentikan, kalian berdua," pinta Matt, dia menghentakkan kaki. "Konyol sekali, jadi hanya gara-gara masalah sepele seperti itu?" Matt menoleh, menatap Mello penuh tanya.

"Sepele?" erang Mello frustasi. "Kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, Matt?" tuntutnya.

"Bahkan kau pun menuduhku yang bukan-bukan," kata Matt, kini mulai kesal dengan sikap antipati Mello. "Kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang, dan tindakanmu tadi merusaknya. Soal Near, bagiku itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Dia meraihnya dengan adil. Tanpa kecurangan sama sekali, apa itu tidak cukup?"

Mello melempar senyum sinis. "Huh, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenali lagi arti kata _teman_ saat ini. Memuakkan. Oke, kalau kau memutuskan meninggalkan aku dan membelanya, lakukan sesukamu!"

Otot-otot di rahang Matt mengeras. "Kau ikut menyalahkanku?"

"Kau seharusnya sadar pihak mana yang pantas dibela, bila tidak ingin mengkhianati seorang teman," tandas Mello. Dia memutar tubuh dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Tangan Matt mengepal marah, dan secara naluri, dia berteriak,"Hei, tunggu dulu! Tarik kembali ucapanmu, kau akan menyesal, Mello!" Nyaris secepat bayangan, Matt sudah berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya, jubah merah kecoklatannya berkibar-kibar.

Near kembali sendirian.

Waktu terus melaju. Barisan panjang anak-anak Wammy's House tak berhenti berjalan. Langkah-langkah mereka menghentak tanah, semakin menjauh. Bunyi, suara, dan gegap gempita pejalan kaki yang berpartisipasi dalam parade makin menguat. Intensitas, kegairahan dan antusiasme mereka seolah menutup penetrasi dari dunia luar, dari hal-hal yang terpinggirkan. Mereka tak mendengar Near. Tak ada yang menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja, apakah dirinya ikut dalam rombongan atau tertinggal. Tak ada yang sadar tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam arus keramaian. Tak ada yang tahu nafasnya semakin memburu karena panik.

Massa semakin menyemut.

Near terhimpit.

Sesak, pengap, terkukung.

Pusaran warna-warni lampion dan lampu-lampu jalan mengaburkan pandangannya yang sudah terhalangi tubuh-tubuh tinggi yang lalu lalang.

Rasa kalut melandanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pergi! Kau yang dinodai kenistaan __**hitam**__. Hidup kami berwarna-warni dan penuh ekspresi, tidak bungkam, tidak bernoda dan bercacat sepertimu. Tubuh kami merasakan kenikmatan duniawi, berbeda dengan tubuhmu yang dilunturi memar dan luka. Wajah kami terangkat tinggi karena bangga dan harga diri, wajahmu hanya menjadi saksi bisu akan jatuhnya harga diri dan memuncaknya rasa malu. Kami menyaksikan pelangi menghiasi cakrawala, dan kau hanya melihat __**hitam **__terserak di duniamu._

_Kau merasa __**hitam**__._

_Kau adalah __**hitam**__ itu sendiri._

_**Dosa dan noda**__._

_Tanpa harapan, karena merangkak dari kubangan lumpur kotor masa lalu_.

_Enyah!_

_**Musnah!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tapi aku tidak menginginkan __**hitam**__!_ _Aku ingin memandang dunia dengan lensa yang berbeda, aku ingin mencoba. Aku yang bercacat mendambakan _kesempurnaan_. Aku menginginkan _putih_. _Putih _yang tanpa noda, bersih, murni. Bebas dari amarah dan prahara. Mampu menangkap keindahan warna apa pun, sanggup menjadi paduan warna-warni dunia lainnya. Aku ingin _putih _mewarnai duniaku. Aku ingin _putih _menghapus eksistensi __**hitam**__, mengalahkannya. Namun aku tak tahu bagaimana menemukan _putih_ di tengah-tengah pusaran warna yang membutakan mata ini._

_Aku hilang ditelan __**hitam**__._

_Segala bayangan kebenaran perlahan memudar._

_Pergi._

_**Mati…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau tersesat, adik kecil?" tanya seorang pria muda, nafasnya menguar di udara, bau yang ditandai Near selama 7 tahun hidupnya. Bau minuman keras dan asap rokok. Perutnya mulai bergolak.

"Tidak, sa-saya baik-baik saja—"

"Jangan takut, jika kau memang tersesat, kau bisa ikut kami," katanya menyeringai, mengedikkan kepala untuk memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya. Semuanya bertubuh jangkung dan mata mereka memerah karena mabuk.

Awalnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap tenang, terkendali, memegang kontrol sepenuhnya terhadap situasi seperti ini, sampai salah seorang dari mereka maju, mengulurkan tangan, dengan mudahnya menghimpit tubuh Near yang mungil. Jantung Near seakan terlompat ke tenggorokan dalam satu sentakan menyakitkan saat kedua tangan itu mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya tanpa belas kasihan.

Near berontak mundur seketika.

Keringat dingin mulai menggelayuti pelipisnya. Dia benci sekali merasa lemah, tak berdaya, tanpa kekuatan untuk melawan. Kakinya bagai membeku dan syaraf-syaraf motoriknya tidak mau kompromi.

Terasing dan terpojokkan ke kegelapan.

Buntu.

Near mencengkram replika tongkat sihirnya, berharap keajaiban datang seiring lambaian tongkat, namun sia-sia saja. Dunia tidak terdiri dari fantasi dan mimpi semata. Tubuh-tubuh mereka seolah menjadi dinding penjara yang semakin menyempit, mengurung, membungkam kata-kata dan suaranya. Refleks, Near menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, nyaris serupa dengan caranya melindungi diri sendiri ketika masih mendekam di rumah, dibelenggu makian dan cercaan kedua orang itu. Kenapa **hitam** tak pernah berhenti menguntitnya hingga kini?

Kebebasan hanya mimpi semu.

Utopia yang kehilangan waktu untuk berealisasi.

**Hitam **semakin pekat.

Nafasnya lamat-lamat memendek, tercekat.

Tapi dia mencoba berlari. Dan Near berlari. Tidak peduli dengan reaksi kemarahan yang meluap keluar. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan derap langkah kaki yang mengejarnya.

"Kau benar-benar tersesat! Sama seperti ibumu yang memilih menghabiskan malam di jalanan hanya bermodalkan paras dan tubuhnya! Kami tahu, kami tak pernah lupa pernah menjamahnya!" salah seorang dari mereka berseru. Kemudian terdengarlah lolongan yang mendirikan bulu kuduk. Mereka tertawa liar bagai segerombolan karnivora buas yang sedang berpesta pora.

Kakinya terus maju menjejak tanah. Berayun dan menapak. Jatuh dan bangkit.

Tertatih-tatih dan memaksa kaki berakselerasi lebih membutuhkan banyak energi, terlebih bagi tubuhnya yang tidak terbiasa diburu pemangsa.

Angin malam menampar pipi Near ketika dia berusaha menyibakkan tubuh-tubuh lain. Satu demi satu, secepat mungkin.

Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti. Cengkraman kokoh mengehentikan langkahnya. Near menengadah.

Sepasang bola mata yang dilindungi ceruk cekung balas menatapnya. Kilatan cemerlang timbul dari iris segelap malam. Near hanya bisa balas memandang dalam diam, mencoba mengurai maksud yang tersembunyi di balik tembok-tembok labirin tak berujung yang terdapat di kedalaman kedua bola mata itu. Labirin tanpa akhir ini seolah memerangkapnya, membentenginya dari gangguan dunia luar di sekelilingnya. Dia tak lagi merasa tersesat. Ketakutannya sirna dan kekhawatirannya binasa.

_Orang asing ini bisa membaca bahasa matanya. Dia tahu keputusasaan dan rasa kosong yang memenuhi rongga jiwa, ibarat lubang hitam yang menyedot segala warna-warni hidup ke dalam kegelapan kekal._

Near diserbu keyakinan dan pemahaman tak berdasar dalam diamnya.

Kegelapan bola matanya menawarkan teka-teki lain, misteri berbeda yang belum tersingkap, asing dan tak terdefinisikan bila dipahami dengan cara biasa. Anggun dan agung, suci sekaligus sakral seperti dimensi tertinggi yang berada di jagad raya. Puncak semesta dunia lain yang baru saja terlintas di kedua matanya.

Kebebasan maha tinggi, yang tanpa noda maupun cela.

Kesempurnan yang mempunyai ruh nyata.

Bukan **hitam**.

Melainkan _putih_.

"Anda…," Near nyaris kehilangan daya untuk berkata-kata, dan semakin dihambat oleh nafasnya yang berpacu cepat, tenggorokannya terasa kering, "siapa?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, malah merentangkan tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Near ke belakangnya tepat ketika gerombolan pemuda pemabuk itu berhasil menyusul. Sebelah pipi Near mendarat di pinggang lelaki jangkung itu. Dia setengah membenamkan wajahnya di kaus putih polos yang membungkus lekuk-lekuk tubuh pelindung asing yang tidak diketahui namanya. Dia masih bisa merasakan jari-jari kurus dan panjang sang lelaki mencengkram bahunya.

"Pengecut," desis pemimpin gerombolan, matanya nyalang, "serahkan anak itu dan biarkan aku bermain-main dengannya sebentar. Toh ibunya—perempuan jalang liar itu—juga sudah sering menjadi mainanku selama ini, dan anak ini bukan pengecualian. Tak akan ada bedanya. Jangan bersikap sok pahlawan."

"Saya tidak mengerti sedikit pun isi racauan kacaumu itu," balas lelaki kurus berambut liar itu tenang, suara baritonnya memberikan kesan kokoh dan stabil. "Anak ini bukan mainan yang bisa kau permainkan seenaknya dalam kuasamu. Saya tegaskan: saya tidak bersikap sok pahlawan. Anak ini tidak akan saya serahkan."

"Persetan!" umpatnya geram, meludah dengan gusar. "Jangan ikut campur, kalau kau masih sayang nyawa!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Saya tidak peduli. _Saya menginginkan anak ini_."

Mata Near yang setengah terpicing melebar karena rasa tidak percaya. Dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan orang ini. Menginginkannya? Untuk tujuan apa? Bukankah dia selalu berhasil menjalani takdir sebagai corengan hitam keluarga, anak yang tidak diinginkan, bencana yang dibenci sampai mati?

Segalanya terjadi secepat kilatan detik-detik waktu.

Pria itu mengayunkan tinjunya yang mengepal, dan sang penolong menghindar tepat pada waktunya—setelah sebelumnya mendorong tubuh Near dengan lembut ke belakang—lalu melayangkan tendangan mematikan dengan kecepatan mengerikan yang menghantam tulang iga si penyerang barbar dalam satu momen penentuan. Terdengar bunyi gemeretak tulang dan erangan kesakitan. Lelaki berongga mata cekung memutar tubuhnya dengan luwes, melanjutkan serangan dengan gerakan tajam yang berimplikasi pada patahan geraham belakang. Darah mengucur deras dari bibir si penyerang yang robek parah. Terdengar teriakan dan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka mulai membentuk lingkaran penonton yang antusias sekaligus gelisah, enggan melerai karena menantikan kelanjutan aksi pertarungan.

Namun, adu kekuatan paling memukau pun ada batasnya. Batas itu didobrak sempurna ketika pria muda pemabuk itu tersungkur, dagunya membentur dinginnya aspal. Dia meludahkan dua buah gigi patah yang tersembur bersama kucuran darah dengan gusar. Kroni-kroninya kocar-kacir dan bergegas memapah tubuh itu keluar dari pagar kerumunan. Bahkan setelah aksi yang pasti menguras tenaga untuk ukuran orang normal, sang lelaki tak mengucurkan keringat setetes pun. Dia malah membalikkan tubuh, menerobos tubuh-tubuh lain, menjauhkan diri dari keramaian dan menghampiri Near, kedua tangan mengukuhkan keberadaannya di bahu Near yang ringkih.

"Kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya datar tanpa emosi, lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Near mengangguk, kehabisan kata dan kehilangan kemampuan berartikulasi selama beberapa saat. Dagunya terangkat ketika telunjuk dan ibu jari lelaki itu menyangga rangka wajahnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka saling tenggelam di lautan warna mata masing-masing.

"Kau pasti tersesat begitu jauh hingga dihampiri orang-orang seperti itu."

"Saya terpisah dari rombongan parade," balas Near akhirnya, "tapi bagaimana Anda tahu saya ada di sini?"

"Keramaian mungkin mengaburkan kewaspadaan dan perhatian beberapa pihak, tapi tidak bagi saya. Mata saya tidak terkelabui meski sosokmu tiba-tiba menghilang, walaupun diperlukan kalkulasi yang tepat untuk memprediksi ke mana kau akan berlari pulang."

"Anda mengawasi saya dari kejauhan?"

Satu anggukan tak acuh terlontar sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa?"

"Sederhana. Saya tertarik pada sosokmu, itu saja."

Kening Near berkerut heran. "Jawaban Anda sungguh ambigu. Terlalu absurb dan penuh ketidakjelasan. Jawaban semacam itu bisa diinterpretasikan dalam banyak arti. "

"Nah," katanya misterius, nada suaranya enigmatis, "bukankah kumpulan teka-teki dan misteri selalu berpangkal dari kekaburan dan ketidakjelasan? Bila kau bisa menarik titik persamaan dari keping-keping _puzzle_ kosong itu, kau akan menyadari bahwa dunia dan penghuninya pun bekerja dengan cara yang sama. Keduanya menunggu untuk dipahami dan dimengerti. Itulah yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, _**Near**_."

Rasa ingin tahu Near memuncak. Berapa banyak lagi yang diketahui orang ini tentang dirinya, padahal mereka baru pertama kalinya bertatap muka? Sekonyong-konyong, seperti hantaman yang menyentak belakang kepalanya secepat kilat, Near mendapat ilham. Menguatkan intonasi suaranya, dia berkata, "Anda pasti mengawasi saya secara diam-diam, dan itu tidak mungkin dilakukan tanpa tujuan tertentu. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan: Anda semata-mata ingin tahu atau yang kedua, Anda hanya ingin _membuktikan_ bahwa apa yang Anda ketahui sebelum bertemu saya secara langsung adalah benar adanya."

"Kau sudah selangkah lagi mendekati kebenaran," balasnya, lalu senyumnya merebak untuk pertama kali, bibirnya melengkung dalam satu garis, dan sesaat, bola mata kelamnya yang selalu waspada menampilkan kesan teduh dan damai, lega dan hangat. Kemudian, dia mengamati pakaian Near yang agak acak-acakan. Beberapa kancing di bagian atas bajunya terlepas, memperlihatkan tonjolan tulang selangka yang berlekuk sempurna. Lelaki itu menghela nafas, berjongkok hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan leher Near, dan dengan cepat mengatur agar jubah itu bisa tersemat lebih erat untuk menghindari serbuan dingin angin malam. Kening yang dibingkai juntaian rambut hitam pekat itu berkerut ketika mengamati darah yang mulai membeku merayap turun, membasahi celana katun putih yang dipakai Near. Disekanya kaki Near yang dialiri darah dengan saputangan putih polosnya.

"Tak seharusnya mereka lakukan itu," gumamnya. "Pelecehan seksual itu keji dan biadab, amoral. Terkutuk. Menginjak-injak harga diri manusia."

"Mereka memilih. Dan saya terbiasa tidak punya pilihan, hanya bisa berlari," jawab Near satir tanpa dipolesi tambahan kata-kata lain. Apa gunanya berpura-pura?

Lelaki itu menatapnya sejenak, menimbang-nimbang sambil menggigiti jempolnya. "Bukan tidak punya pilihan. Tetapi kekurangan keberanian untuk membuat pilihan. Takut pada ketakutan itu sendiri. Begitulah manusia."

"Anda bicara seolah sudah mengenal saya lama sekali," sergah Near, rasa takjub menyusup di suaranya yang kini kembali samar.

"Mungkin saya memang berharap seperti itu, karena sesungguhnya waktu saya sangat singkat."

"Siapa Anda sebenarnya? Saya bahkan sudah diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal, bukankah hal itu irasional sekali?"

Lelaki itu tidak membeberkan identitasnya, malah berkata, "Tidak masalah. Hidup ini sendiri penuh dengan irasionalitas. Kewaspadaan memang penting, tapi kepercayaan, asal diletakkan di pundak orang yang tepat, akan menuntunmu menuju jalan pulang."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, lelaki itu kembali berjongkok, merendahkan punggungnya dan berkata pada Near, "Naiklah."

Setelah satu kalimat yang sama sekali di luar prediksi itu terekam di memorinya, Near bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia mau saja menurut. Perasaan nyaman menyergapnya saat punggung lelaki itu menjadi tameng dari serangan dunia luar. Near merapatkan tubuhnya, dan setelah ragu-ragu sesaat, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang lelaki itu, tidak lagi dikuasai rasa jengah. Lengan kurus namun bertenaga yang dimiliknya kini menyangga kedua kaki Near di sisi tubuhnya dengan mulus. Near mendaratkan dagunya di pundak sang lelaki, hidungnya membaui harum manis yang pekat: campuran aroma menenangkan dari permen vanilla dan wewangian _musk_ yang menyegarkan.

Dengan langkah-langkah ringan, lelaki itu membawanya kembali menyusuri parade yang kini masih berlangsung. Wajah pucatnya berganti-ganti rona seiring dengan jatuhnya berbagai bias cahaya dari lampion yang menyala bagai kobaran api. Tidak ada lagi pertukaran informasi, hanya keheningan semata selama menit-menit berlalu sunyi bagai tiupan pasir. Massa yang membludak di sekitar mereka berseliweran tanpa henti, riuhnya dengungan suara mereka mengingatkan Near pada irama nyanyian kumbang musim panas. Anak-anak dan remaja bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, melantunkan nada-nada kegembiraan karena memperoleh suplai makanan manis yang mampu melambungkan lidah.

Tersentak, seakan teringat sesuatu yang penting, lelaki itu membuka suara, "Bagaimana dengan permenmu?"

Perolehan permen dan manisan terbanyak selalu menjadi rekor paling prestisius dalam Halloween, selain desain kostum. Bukannya Near tidak ingat soal itu.

Near memilih diam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Saya belum mendapatkan satu pun. Tidak masalah, itu bukan prioritas utama."

"Hmm…" lelaki itu bergumam pelan. Sebelah tangannya masih menyangga tubuh mungil Near saat dia merogoh saku _jeans_ pudarnya dengan sigap. Dia menyodorkan sebuah cokelat berbentuk dadu yang dibungkus kertas keperakan ke balik bahunya. "Cokelat bisa merangsang jalannya hormon serotonin dan endorfin, membuat siapa yang memakannya merasa lebih rileks dan tenang. Cobalah."

Nada suaranya seolah tidak menginginkan protes sekecil apa pun. Apa kebaikan dimaksudkan untuk meredakan guncangan emosional hebat yang baru saja terjadi? Near tidak dapat menebaknya.

Lelehan manis cokelat putih membasahi retakan di rongga mulut Near yang sempat kering. Bukan seleranya, namun cukup bisa diterima indra pengecapnya. Aroma manis vanila yang melekat di sekeliling tubuh lelaki itu seolah terjun langsung memenuhi mulutnya. Tak terelakkan, efek cokelat dan penemuan kenyataan itu malah membuatnya perlahan lebih tenang.

Waktu sudah mendekati tengah malam, peralihan menuju suatu hari baru, lembaran yang terus berlanjut dalam buku kehidupan. Massa mulai menyusut, kembali ke peraduan masing-masing, meninggalkan satu momen Halloween yang baru akan terulang tepat setahun lagi. Dari kejauhan, Near bisa melihat rombongan parade dari Wammy's House berbelok pulang dan tanpa bertanya, lelaki itu mengikuti dari belakang sambil tetap menjaga jarak.

Siluet bangunan Wammy's House mulai tampak: gerbang besinya yang tinggi, kokoh, runcing dan mengilap, jendela-jendela yang dihiasi tirai merah anggur, tembok-temboknya yang berdiri teguh, pepohonan yang berderet rapat layaknya pagaran perisai, dan lapangan rumput yang membentang hingga ke barisan perbukitan di belakang gedungnya. Langit terang walau tak berbintang. Kabut tipis melayang-layang di udara menghiasi atmosfer.

"Anda akan pergi setelah ini?" tanya Near pelan, helai rambutnya sedikit menggesek leher lelaki itu ketika dia mempercepat jalannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin saya pergi?"

Near berkata sambil mencengkram kaus putih lelaki itu, seolah tidak bermaksud melepaskannya. "Tidak untuk saat ini. Anda menyelamatkan saya, tapi saya belum tahu apa pun tentang Anda, bahkan nama Anda masih menjadi teka-teki. Tidak adil sama sekali."

Dia tertawa kecil menghadapi protes kekanakan Near.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya lembut.

Dentang-dentang lonceng terdengar semakin memecah keheningan, detik-detik menuju puncak malam dan awal pagi pergi tergesa-gesa dengan irama lantang. Desau angin sayup-sayup bertiup, mempermainkan perpaduan helai-helai rambut mereka yang begitu kontras: hitam dan putih.

"Tidak. Tapi saya akan tetap menunggu jawabnya."

Jarum detik waktu bergeser secara pasti menuju angka 12, dan Near menunggu waktu ketika akhirnya lelaki itu membuka selubung rahasia. Dia terus membawanya memasuki gerbang, mendekati panti asuhan yang kini mulai ramai kembali oleh berbagai celotehan dan pekikan riang anak-anak di dalam aula, sementara para pengasuh dan Roger berusaha sebisa mungkin menenangkan keributan kecil khas anak-anak yang dilingkupi suasana riang gembira.

Terdengar tawa riang yang membahana, disusul tepuk tangan dan siulan kagum ketika—Near memicingkan mata agar dapat melihat lebih jelas—Mello mengumumkan hasil perolehan permen dan manisan terbanyak yang didapatnya sepanjang malam ini. Near melihat Matt tidak ambil pusing dengan momen penuh kemenangan itu dan lebih sibuk menekan-nekan _keypad _game di tangannya, sementara Aidan memperebutkan sebungkus permen jeruk dengan Jack. Rupanya kehilangannya selama beberapa saat belum cukup untuk menimbulkan keributan yang lebih berarti dibandingkan dengan keriuhan saat anak-anak ini menghitung permen, manisan, dan cokelat mereka satu persatu.

Kelelahan dan keletihan menyergap Near tiba-tiba, dan dia menutup mata sejenak, hanya merasakan hentakan naik turun yang ditimbulkan oleh nafas hangat sang lelaki yang stabil berhembus. Di seluruh penjuru kota, lonceng-lonceng di menara jam serentak mengumandangkan terbitnya detik awal mula. Merdu dan jernih.

Kamuflase dan penyelamatan berkedok pun tak lagi berarti.

"Seperti peralihan gelap malam menuju terang pagi, angka dua belas menyimpan kekuatan keduanya. Nama saya merupakan komposisi tunggal karakter huruf kedua belas, sebuah simbol dan lambang; sosok yang harus saya perankan demi dunia dan keadilan."

Suaranya intens dan mantap_, "Saya __**L**__."_

Kedua mata Near tersentak, terbuka dengan siaga, meski dia tetap terdiam membisu, tertegun lama sekali sepanjang sisa perjalanan.

Manifestasi keping kedua dari kumpulan mozaik kehidupan kembali hadir dalam sosok yang bernyawa. Merekat keping-keping kehidupannya yang baru separuh terisi, menggenapinya menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh.

Selalu tak ada akhir manakala Near mengira perputaran hidup berhenti. Selalu ada awal mula untuk segala sesuatu yang tidak terduga eksistensinya.

Dan kini babak baru itu dimulai ketika lonceng-lonceng gigantis bertindak sebagai pertanda, di saat menentukan ini: pukul dua belas tengah malam. Alias yang bersumber dari huruf kedua belas sesuai urutan alphabet, kode nama yang selalu menjadi bayangan realita dunianya kini hadir secara nyata.

L. Betapa menakjubkannya makna filosofis sebuah nama. Sosoknya mengabadikan momen peralihan, ketika waktu Near akhirnya berdetak dengan gelora yang membumbung semakin tinggi.

Dalam sekejap langsung meloncat mendampingi Mello untuk bergabung dalam kumpulan puzzle terumit sepanjang masa hidupnya. Lelaki ini, L, berkedudukan setara seperti Mello yang ditatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu untuk dikuak kebenarannya. Lelaki ini adalah teka-teki itu sendiri, enigma tak terdefenisi, berpijar untuk memancarkan pesona abadi. Misteri yang menghendaki dirinya untuk dimengerti seluruhnya, ditemukan makna dan esensinya.

Untuk pertama kali, Near tersenyum tipis. Tangan Takdir telah menuntunnya, meski melalui bermacam tanda bahaya, menuntunnya menuju L. Tak ada ketinggian yang lebih memukaunya selain keluasan hati dan kecemerlangan pikiran detektif terhebat di dunia.

Lelaki itu telah membuka gerbang kesadarannya, memasung fokus pikirannya, menggugah hidup yang dulu hampa tanpa asa. Eksistensi L menduduki singgahsana dunia logika bersama sosok Mello yang agresif namun atraktif. Keduanya memiliki keluwesan dan keanggunan bergerak seakan mengalir menuruti kehendak alam dunia. Tegak kukuh berdiri sekalipun diterpa badai dan prahara.

Keduanya, tak diragukan lagi, merupakan magnet alami yang begitu menawan hati nurani. Dua jiwa paling berarti, terindah, memukau rasio maupun emosi Near, melengkapi mozaik hidupnya yang dahulu retak dan diisi gelapnya keputusasaan. Betapa menakjubkannya kekuatan waktu, menghantarkan teka-teki paling mengguncang nalar yang bernafas lewat kedua orang ini. Tak percuma waktu membiarkannya menunggu demi sesuatu yang memikat. Pancaran radiasi kedua jiwa mereka ibarat megahnya semburat mega yang perlahan meniti jalan sucinya menuju pagi yang gemilang.

Awal mula asa.

Lembaran baru buku cerita.

Kesempatan kedua dari nirwana.

Tak ada niat untuk menggadaikannya dengan apa pun jua. Bayangan keduanya tak akan mampu lagi terkikis, terlanjur menancapkan akar-akar kokohnya di setiap pembuluh darah, merasuki segenap sirkulasi udara. Keduanya hidup, bernafas, melihat, mendengar, merasa, dan menemukan takhta magis di pusat jiwanya.

Kini lantunan dan notasi emosi serentak digubah ke dalam komposisi lagu yang syairnya bersumber dari bahasa hati, melantukan simfoni paling menggetarkan di rongga dada.

Sejak hari itu, L telah membangun fondasi mimpi di jiwa Near, menyalakan api abadi yang tertidur jauh di lubuk hatinya untuk bangkit meraih langit, dan yang terpenting, mengukir torehan terdalam di dalam memori hidup Near, yang tidak akan pernah mampu dinodai kekejaman waktu dan kerasnya dunia.

Near, sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian, tidak pernah menyesali cara pertemuannya yang begitu absurb dengan figur L yang dikaguminya. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyesal setelah menemukan Firdaus yang sebenarnya, yang menawarkan kebahagiaan sejati tanpa perlu membohongi diri sendiri, di mana jiwanya bisa terbebas sepenuhnya dari kengerian masa lalu? L tidak memandangnya dengan tatapan kebencian dan prasangka. L menyampaikan, lewat kebisuan yang dipahaminya, kalau dia akan membutuhkannya, suatu saat nanti, ketika waktu dan peristiwa membentuk figurnya sendiri yang mampu berdiri stabil, menjadi seorang lelaki seutuhnya.

Kehadiran L telah memaknai hidupnya yang dulu hitam legam, dilunturi prasangka buruk dan tudingan hina, mengubur cacat hingga tak bersisa, menyapukan sentuhan putih bernama _kesempurnaan_. Kini dunianya tidak lagi timpang dan invalid, melainkan kuat, berpijak atas kehendak untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Yang terpenting, bukan apa yang dipikirkan orang tentang dirimu," ucapnya serius ketika membaringkan tubuh Near yang sudah diobati luka-lukanya di tempat tidur. "Adalah ini," katanya sambil menyentuh dahi Near dengan jari telunjuknya, "yang akan menentukan bagaimana caramu mempertahankan hidup. Tapi yang terpenting, hatimulah yang akan menyelamatkanmu, Near. Meskipun itu artinya kau harus tersingkir dari dunia karena ditolak oleh kumpulan manusia yang ingkar mengakui kebenaran."

"Maksud Anda lebih baik menjadi satu yang benar, meski tersingkir, daripada menjadi bagian dari kepalsuan semua manusia munafik," Near menyimpulkan. Dia menatap L lekat-lekat, mengagumi keindahan pribadi di hadapannya dengan tak habis-habisnya. "Saya akan mencoba."

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghentikan segala usahamu begitu kau sudah memulai langkah pertama," kata L akhirnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Near dengan seksama. "Kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti. Ketika akhirnya tiba, mungkin saya akan memerlukanmu untuk melalui jalan itu."

L telah mengajarkannya cara untuk bertahan; hidup dengan vitalitas dan harga diri. Demi kepercayaan yang telah diembankan padanya itulah, dia akan tetap bertahan. L tak pernah berhenti percaya, kemudian dengan bangga diutarakannya hal ini kepada Near sebelum jemarinya yang panjang dan kokoh itu menarik selimut beludru hingga menyelimuti tubuh Near sebatas leher, "Keadilan pasti menang."

Near mengangguk, dikuasai rasa hormat yang tulus atas keteguhan yang dimiliki L.

"L," pangggil Near pelan ketika L hendak beranjak pergi,"… terima kasih."

Sesaat, L terdiam, bungkam. Near menunggu. Dengan canggung, dia mengusap helaian rambut Near yang jatuh menutupi dahinya dan berkata, "Tidak masalah."

Pintu ditutup dan lampu kamar dipadamkan. Near segera dibuai alam mimpi dalam tidur. Tidur yang tidak lagi tertunda kegelisahan.

Kedamaian merentangkan tangannya dengan penuh kasih, memeluk jiwanya yang letih hingga ufuk timur diterangi mentari pagi.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Akhirnya, kita sampai juga di bagian ini. Leganya! karena saya udah merencanakan chapter ini semenjak bulan Ramadhan kemarin. Maaf karena _update_ yang telat, saya tahu saya keberadaan L sebelumnya masih gak jelas dan menggantung. Nah, setelah kemunculannya, bagaimana pendapat kalian semua? Mungkin saya bakal ditimpukin tomat karena _menyiksa _Near di chapter ini. Tapi bukan karena saya benci Near, lho… justru saya jadi sayang sama karakter satu ini setelah memahaminya. XD

_Scene_ terakhir agak mengingatkan saya pada _**Dua Sisi Dunia**_. Eits, bukan dalam artian _shonen ai_! Cuma persamaan momen yang sama-sama menenangkan, kok. Jujur, saya merasa bersalah karena gak bisa _update_ tanggal 31 Oktober kemarin, hari ulang tahun L. Tugas-tugas menumpuk, masalah di sekolah pun menambah sakit kepala. Saya sudah bersikap gak enak ke orang-orang tertentu, dan di saat yang bersamaan saya juga susah mengendalikan amarah. Terima kasih sekali lagi buat semua _review_-nya, benar-benar menghibur saya yang saat itu sedang uring-uringan.

Akhir kata, saran, kritik, komentar, segala bentuk tanggapan ditunggu lewat _**review**_. Semoga kalian juga menjalani hari-hari yang menyenangkan, ya. :D

**~Azureila**


	5. Poisonous Past

**Enigma**

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi.

**Summary**: Sebagai bagian terbesar dari mozaik hidup Near, L dan Mello adalah keping-keping yang paling berharga untuk dikenang.

Meski terbentuk koneksi spesial antara Near dan Mello, keduanya masih anak-anak, jadi tidak akan ada kejadian yang provokatif (setidaknya untuk saat ini) ;)

_Proudly dedicated for my senpai, _**Rin-chan** a.k.a **GoodBoyTobi **_whom I very fond of_. _Her optimistic heart and massive sense of humor always brighten my day. Sis, thanks for those insightful rambling we'd shared. They've ignited my spirit to continue this. _XD

Para pembaca tercinta, jangan lupa kunjungi infantrum**dot**co**dot**nr, rumah semua author fanfiction berbahasa Indonesia, ya! :D

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_"__Cinta bersifat subjektif. Kita tidak mencintai manusia nyata, hanya manusia yang kita ciptakan dalam benak kita.''_

**-Marcel Proust-**

* * *

**4th Act: Poisonous Past**

"Sepertinya kau sudah bertemu dengan anak itu, L."

L tertegun. Sebelah tangannya masih berada di kenop pintu kamar Near. Dia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria tua berkumis putih tebal, bibirnya tertekuk dalam senyum ramah penuh pengertian. Tubuhnya yang sudah dimakan usia masih terlihat elegan dalam balutan tuksedo hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu.

"Watari," balas L, kemudian menyusupkan kedua tangannya dalam saku jeans dan berjalan menjauhi kamar Near. Watari mengikutinya tanpa diminta. Keduanya menaiki tangga bersisian, menuju lantai empat di mana kantor Watari berada.

Sekilas, kantor itu terlihat seperti ruang kerja biasa, bercat krem muda dengan perabotan dari kayu mahoni yang dipernis hingga mengilap. Sebuah meja kerja berwarna cokelat tua terletak di tengah ruangan. Di sisi kanan-kiri ruangan terdapat rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi hingga nyaris menyentuh langit-langit. Perapian elektrik langsung menyala setelah Watari menekan _remote control_ dengan satu sentuhan. Suara berderik-derik merambat ke penjuru ruangan, seolah melantunkan nada rintihan kayu bakar yang dilalap api.

Karpet Persia terhampar menutupi lantai marmer. Di sudut ruangan terdapat jendela kaca besar berbentuk oval yang berfungsi sebagai penghubung untuk mengawasi dunia luar, menampakkan pemandangan di halaman belakang panti asuhan. Hamparan padang rumput menumbuhkan semak perdu serta ilalang setinggi lutut. Setelah bentangan area yang biasa dipakai anak-anak untuk bermain itu berakhir akibat dipotong oleh aliran sungai kecil yang mengalir tenang, masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas gereja kuno yang berdiri di puncak bukit. Temboknya kusam dimakan waktu, namun tetap kokoh, bertahan melawan penuaan. Pagaran perisai dari pepohonan membentuk hutan kecil yang tumbuh merayap di lekukan tanah landai perbukitan.

Dari segi eksterior, L tahu, Wammy's House tidak banyak berubah. Nyaris konstan dengan segala keteraturan dan proteksinya dari dunia nyata. Meskipun dia sadar sepenuhnya, tekanan pasti datang—tekanan yang timbul akibat persaingan bisu tanpa kata dari penghuni-penghuninya untuk menduduki puncak dunia spionase yang saat ini berada di dalam kuasanya.

_**Sejarah selalu menemukan cara tersendiri untuk menyampaikan maknanya. Tak pernah lelah untuk mengulang kenangan lewat seribu tipu daya.**_

Watari duduk di kursi tegak berpunggung tinggi yang menghadap meja kerja, sedangkan L duduk di sofa bundar empuk di sisi jendela. Kedua lutut ditekuk, rapat menutupi tubuh. Seraya menggigiti ibu jarinya, kepalanya tetap dalam posisi menunduk, berpikir dan menganalisa. Jengah dirantai ganjilnya kesunyian, Watari menyibukkan diri dengan membuka laptop, menelusuri file yang berisikan data personal seluruh jenius yang menjadi kandidat pewaris L. Jari-jarinya yang telah keriput dan berbonggol dengan lincah menari mengetuk-ngetuk _keyboard_, meski matanya tak mampu berkhianat, tetap tertuju pada L. L masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai detektif brilian itu tak tergoda oleh aroma _cake_ aneka rasa yang tersaji di meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan total, Watari memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria tua itu. "Near… bukankah kau sudah bertemu sendiri dengannya di parade Halloween tadi?"

"Anak yang menarik," jawab L ambigu, menolak berkomentar lebih jauh dan membeberkan analisisnya mengenai Near. Belum waktunya. "Sedikit terguncang, tapi Near akan tumbuh dengan brilian begitu dia mendapatkan latihan seperti anak-anak lain yang sudah lebih dulu dididik dengan metode yang kau temukan."

"Aku setuju," Watari berkata sambil tersenyum. "Kelihatannya kandidat-kandidat terbaik mulai menunjukkan perkembangan yang signifikan, menurut laporan yang dikirimkan Roger beberapa waktu lalu. Near bisa menyaingi posisi tak terpatahkan yang dipegang Mello hanya dalam waktu sebulan. Matt menyusul di tempat ketiga setelah Mello, dan perubahan ini tampaknya menjadi pemicu semangat kandidat lainnya untuk bersikap lebih kompetitif. Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Sepertinya begitu. Near memang punya kualitas tertentu yang patut dibanggakan—analitikal, akurat, berorientasi logika. Mello pun merupakan aset berharga—cerdas, tangguh, independen. Anak-anak itu masih punya waktu untuk berkembang sebelum pantas mewarisi titel L. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu dan mengamati. Saya tidak ingin memasang spekulasi terlalu tinggi sampai semuanya pasti. _**Tidak ada yang pasti**_ bila berhubungan dengan pribadi seseorang, Watari. Bukannya tidak menghargai semua usahamu, tapi saya tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Cepat atau lambat, kebenaran pasti terkuak juga." L mengakhiri ucapannya, kedua matanya beralih menelusuri lantai, tidak menatap kedua mata Watari.

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir L tampaknya mempunyai dampak tersendiri bagi Watari. Dia berhenti mengetik, memandang L dengan campuran emosi yang teraduk-aduk. Alis lebatnya yang kini memutih bertaut erat. Aura di dalam ruangan yang sesaat tenang dan ringan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi menekan dada. Mencoba memancing L untuk menjabarkan lebih jauh, Watari menukas, "Kau masih saja memikirkan tentang _mereka_, setelah semuanya usai?"

Tercenung sejenak, kedua pupil mata L melebar kala keping-keping tajam mozaik masa lalu seolah menghunjam nuraninya.

"Keberadaan _mereka_, bagaimanapun juga, pernah menyita perhatian saya, persis seperti yang terjadi sekarang," papar L. Suaranya menegang, dan dalam usahanya menahan kecamuk kalbu, L mencengkram lututnya begitu dalam hingga buku-buku jarinya semakin memutih. "Dan belum sepenuhnya usai, Watari. Masih ada yang belum saya tuntaskan karena saya kehilangan jejak sepenuhnya. Itulah kesalahan terbesar yang tidak bisa saya maafkan, bahkan hingga saat ini."

"Bukan salahmu," sangkal Watari tangkas, tersirat nada iba dalam suaranya meskipun roman mukanya masih menyiratkan ketenangan seperti sebelumnya, pertanda terjaganya kontrol mutlak akan diri sendiri. "_Mereka_ yang memilih jalan hidup seperti itu. Kau sudah tahu sedari awal mengenai riset pengembangan kepribadian yang tengah kukembangkan kala itu. Kau bahkan memberiku dukungan penuh untuk melanjutkannya. Tanggung jawab ada padaku sepenuhnya," simpul Watari tegas. Kini raut wajah pria itu terlihat getir menahan dosa masa lampau. "Kau tidak perlu ikut terbebani karena kesalahan fatal yang sudah kulakukan. Aku yang memperlakukan _mereka_ seperti itu—bahkan aku yang mengasumsikan _mereka_ juga akan gagal pada akhirnya."

Selama beberapa saat, L menatap Watari—dalam, menelusuri, mencari, mengeksplorasi berbagai probabilitas yang masih bisa terbaca olehnya. Dia kembali menggigiti jempolnya saat menyadari tak ada kepedihan yang lebih besar lagi selain kembali terbukanya torehan luka yang pernah dijahit secara paksa. Watari pun tak bisa lepas dari jerat setan yang dirancangnya sendiri, apalagi kenyataan membuktikan bahwa pintu masa lalu tak pernah benar-benar tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Keduanya adalah prototip dari diri saya, dua bayangan yang diharapkan bisa berdiri sendiri seutuhnya. Namun, bayangan tidak akan pernah berhasil menjadi tubuh yang sesungguhnya, karena tidak punya identitas nyata untuk memulai. Semua hanya dilabeli berdasarkan kemampuan dan alias. Pribadi yang sesungguhnya dikubur dan hanya boleh tertinggal dalam memori. Karena itulah eksperimen rahasia itu gagal dan merusak keseimbangan mental _mereka_."

Watari terdiam. L menganggap bungkamnya mulut tulang punggungnya itu sebagai tindakan afirmatif yang menegaskan arti kata-katanya. Pribadi jenius pun mempunyai konflik batin tersendiri yang tidak akan bisa dirasakan dengan jelas kecuali oleh sesamanya. Lelaki muda bermata kelam itu tak keberatan mengakui mereka berpijak di jalan kelabu yang sama. Tak ada hitam dan putih, keduanya berbaur dalam rangkaian aksi dan visualisasi. Pilu namun indah dengan caranya sendiri, kepolosan dan keserakahan bercampur-baur tanpa penghalang berarti ketika manusia mulai dikuasai ambisi.

Berat untuk mengakui kesalahan, apalagi di pihak seorang ilmuwan perfeksionis seperti Watari. Ibarat pil pahit yang harus ditelan si pesakitan setelah menyadari dirinya terjangkit wabah mematikan.

_**Manusia bukan pencipta, melainkan ciptaan. Bermain-main dalam hal penciptaan dan permainan jiwa manusia setara dengan menginvasi wilayah suci Tuhan**_**.**

L tidak percaya Tuhan itu ada. Baginya, gagasan akan kekuatan metafisika yang bertindak sebagai penggerak roda gerigi alam semesta tetaplah absurb, penuh teka-teki dan irasionalitas. Meskipun L juga menelaah dengan cermat berbagai teori-teori agama selama masa kecilnya, namun hatinya tak juga terketuk akan keberadaan Tuhan.

_Bila Tuhan memang ada, Dia tetap tidak akan menguak semua rahasia. Semua aspek dibiarkan kabur, abstrak, abu-abu dan pekat, membiarkan manusia tertatih-tatih mencari secercah kebenaran_, pikirnya.

L berhenti menggigiti jempolnya, menurunkan kedua tangannya hingga mendarat di tempurung lutut. Setelah keheningan yang menghimpit, dia mengangkat kepala dan menampilkan raut wajah tertegas yang pernah Watari saksikan selama ini.

"_Mereka _memang bukan saya. Ironisnya, _mereka_ kehilangan diri sendiri justru karena ingin menjadi saya. Kita telah kehilangan _dua jiwa_ paling cemerlang," L memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. Sorot matanya gelap, kelam yang tidak lagi hangat dan sakral, namun dingin. Berkabut kelabu.

Dengan gerakan lincah, L melompat turun dari sofa, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Saya ingin berbincang dengan Roger sebentar soal perkembangan anak-anak selama saya absen. Roger pasti punya banyak informasi yang tidak boleh saya lewatkan."

Merasakan tangan kanannya tidak seresponsif biasanya, L menoleh, mengakibatkan kedua pasang mata itu bertemu pandang. Watari masih duduk di kursi, kedua tangannya menopang dagu, postur tegak beraura digdaya, pandangan mata waspada dan agung. Dunia tidak akan tahu guncangan apa yang telah menghantamnya. Cacat dan noda adalah ketidaksempurnaan yang haram untuk tersibak ke permukaan, tunas-tunasnya tidak boleh dibiarkan berkembang, hanya boleh dipendam dalam-dalam hingga membusuk dan mati.

"Selamat malam, Watari."

Watari mengangguk khidmat. "Selamat malam... L."

* * *

Babak baru dramatisasi yang dihantui noda masa lalu telah dimulai secara absah.

Waktu telah memberi L dua petarung utama. Ksatria penuh determinasi yang berpijar brilian dan ahli strategi dengan kemampuan deduksi luar biasa. Dunia luar adalah medan perang yang sesungguhnya.

Tangan takdir telah mempertemukannya dalam satu momen penentuan dengan dua pengganti gemilang—penerus yang menjadi mata rantai kokoh penyambung mimpi-mimpinya. Menghadapkannya untuk menyelami lautan harta karun yang bersemayam di dalam diri Mello dan Near.

Bukankah dunia adalah suatu gugusan misteri yang maha sempurna, hingga manusia pun tak kuasa bila terhanyut dan terpikat oleh labirin menyesatkan di dalamnya?

* * *

Dibimbing oleh naluri, Near terbangun tepat ketika matahari mulai menembus awan-awan yang bergumpal keperakan di langit. Dia mengucek kedua matanya dengan ujung jemari, lalu menyibakkan gorden linen putih yang menjuntai hingga menutupi sisi tempat tidurnya. Near kemudian membuka jendela lebar-lebar, membiarkan angin pagi mendaratkan kesejukan di kulit wajahnya. Cahaya matahari yang bersinar sontak menyeruak ke dalam kamar, menerangi setiap sudut dengan pendar berkilauan. Near menghirup udara dalam-dalam hingga memenuhi paru-paru, kemudian menghembuskannya, pelan, terkendali. Harum embun dan rumput menyambangi hidungnya, meringankan hatinya.

Melempar pandang pada jam di dinding, Near beringsut turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk, dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi, Dia bergegas karena tidak ingin terlambat masuk ke ruang makan, yang pasti akan mendulang perhatian dari kepala-kepala penasaran yang lebih dulu hadir di sana. Perlahan Near membuka kancing bajunya, kedua mata menatap ke cermin wastafel yang dipenuhi bercak air. Dia terkesiap kaget ketika menyadari beberapa kancing lepas, namun segera menentramkan debur hatinya kembali.

_Pasti karena insiden tadi malam_, pikirnya. Near terlalu kalut saat itu, terlalu dibelenggu kecemasan hingga tak memperhatikan seberapa kacaunya penampilannya di akhir parade. Mengkerut dicengkram kelu, dia merinding. Bibirnya bergetar mengingat sensasi ganjil yang merayap menelusuri kulitnya ketika tangan-tangan kejam itu menggerayangi tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Rasa dingin menjalar di tulang punggungnya, dan selama beberapa saat Near terpaku menatap bayangannya di cermin. Rambut sewarna salju. Kulit pucat, nyaris tanpa sentuhan warna. Lekukan tulang yang menonjol di bahu. Bibir tipis dan mungil, hampir tak pernah melontarkan tawa. Kedua mata yang acapkali terlihat kosong, seolah jiwa pemiliknya tidak lagi berikatan dengan emosi dan gelora rasa.

Near menghela nafas, ingin segera mengenyahkan rasa janggal ini tanpa menunda lagi. Maka dia memutar keran, membiarkan derai air pancuran yang hangat membasuh tubuhnya. Selama beberapa saat Near memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang mengalir melewati lekukan tubuhnya, namun suatu visi mengerikan menginterupsi kedamaian yang coba dihadirkannya. Daya ingat terkadang bisa berbahaya, membunuh mekanisme pertahanan terhadap masa lalu yang ingin dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Tanpa disadarinya, keningnya berkerut dalam ketika beribu macam pandangan dan tatapan berputar seperti desingan roda di dalam kepalanya.

Kilasan balik memori kembali menghantui jalan pikirannya, meski dia tak menghendakinya sama sekali. Menghadirkan pusaran warna kabur yang mengecoh daya penglihatan.

**Merah, hitam, putih**.

Hanya ada merah, hitam, putih.

Kemegahan senja dengan semburat warna luar biasa, ditimpali gemericik air, harum masakan rumah dan dua pasang lengan yang merengkuh tubuhnya dengan protektif—ya, itulah yang terakhir kalinya; itulah satu-satunya keping kebahagiaan yang menghinggapi relung kenangannya, karena setelah itu tidak ada lagi senyum, tak ada lagi tawa. Segalanya berganti merah yang membakar, merah yang merusak, merah yang beracun dan menusuk. Berganti menjadi berbagai bentuk keganjilan: kedua pupil yang berat, teduh memayungi dua pasang mata yang merah karena alkohol, menatap nyalang padanya. Kuku-kuku tajam berlapis cat kuku merah murahan yang terkelupas di ujungnya. Gaun merah menyala yang berkibar anggun, ujung-ujungnya menyentuh lantai, membalut tubuh wanita di dalamnya; wanita yang menyanyi-nyanyi kecil setiap malam menjelang, mematut diri secara seksama di depan cermin, sebelum meninggalkan Near hingga fajar merekah.

Hitamnya malam. Hitamnya gelap. Hitamnya penolakan dan keacuhan, mendatangkan sunyi dan sepi. Langit yang menghitam, awan yang bergulung-gulung pekat, menghantarkan badai. Hitamnya hidup setelah kebahagiaan sirna. Kotor karena ternoda. Tak diinginkan, ditatap dengan pandangan remeh dan melecehkan. Bagi mereka, dia hanyalah _**hitam**_. Hanyalah onggokan kosong tanpa makna. Eksistensi yang terlanjur rusak dan pantang dibiarkan mengecap sedikit penghargaan tulus. Sosok rapuh yang tak mungkin berpijak sendiri. Cacat yang hidup, nyata, dan bernafas. Seharusnya dienyahkan. _Mengapa?_ Bukan salahnya. Lebih kepada siapa dia berorangtuakan. Tudingan-tudingan tidak sedap kerap menghampiri, menuduh anak yang—menurut mereka—tak jauh bedanya dengan rahim yang melahirkannya. Mereka tidak pernah ingin melihat dengan mata terbuka; menolak melihat keputusasaan dan kegetiran yang membayang di pantulan kedua bola mata kelabu milik Near.

Namun, setelah lama menanti tanpa pernah berharap, putih datang. Meski hanya berwujud secercah cahaya, namun mampu menembus lorong-lorong gelap pikiran. Mampu membawa hatinya kembali percaya pada keajaiban yang nyaris mustahil terjadi. Putih yang bersemayam dalam diri lelaki kurus bermata kelam—kesempurnaan yang bernyawa. Near sesungguhnya tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Tetapi, sukar untuk menyangkal perasaan syukur dan kelegaan yang merebak di rongga dadanya setelah L hadir melengkapi konstruksi mozaik hidupnya. Mustahil untuk tidak mengagumi kecemerlangan pikiran dan keluasan hati yang ditawarkan L padanya. Near, pada akhirnya, takluk mengakui kharisma yang terpancar dari pribadi L. Lebih dari itu, suatu rasa kasih yang lembut perlahan tumbuh semenjak malam pertemuan mereka—kasih tulus karena L memandangnya secara utuh, bukan sebagai wajah tak bernama yang tersesat, namun sebagai Near. Sebagai dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Sapuan air pancuran yang kini semakin deras menyadarkan Near dari lamunannya. Dia membuka mata, melihat uap panas mulai mengepul menutupi lantai. Akibat terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Near baru saja menyadari sengatan rasa sakit yang bersumber dari tempurung lututnya. Terdapat goresan luka kemerahan yang belum menutup sepenuhnya. Bagaimana persisnya urutan peristiwa saat Near berusaha kabur dari kejaran para pria pemabuk itu kembali menerbitkan rasa jijik dalam dirinya. Geram, Near menggosok sekujur tubuhnya hingga meninggalkan rona kemerahan, marah pada ketidakberdayaannya. Dia terus menggerus, kulitnya terasa perih, namun Near tidak berhenti sebelum dia merasa lebih baik. Seandainya saja air dan sabun mampu mengentaskan segala kekotoran yang melekat di dirinya, dia tak perlu bersusah payah membentengi pikirannya dari serangan kenangan buruk.

Nyaris setengah jam dihabiskan Near untuk membersihkan diri sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya dengan handuk, memakai piyama putih bersih yang sudah terlipat rapi di lemari pakaian, memakai kaus kaki wol dan mengikat tali sepatu putihnya (bagaimanapun, Roger tidak akan menolerir jika dia bertelanjang kaki sepanjang hari tanpa alas kaki—suhu udara sudah mulai menurun mendekati akhir tahun). Near kemudian meraih buku-buku pelajaran yang diperlukannya untuk kelas-kelas hari ini, mendekapnya dengan satu tangan.

Ketika dia menutup pintu kamar, terdengar keriuhan semarak dari kamar sebelah. Juga kamar di sebelahnya lagi. Tampaknya dua penghuninya sedang berusaha melakukan adu teriak. Rentetan balasan terucap silih berganti, dan makin lama dilontarkan dengan nada yang semakin tinggi.

"—sudah kubilang, Matt, aku tidak melihatnya!"

"Tapi seharusnya di sini, aku meletakkannya di meja, dan saat itu cuma kau yang datang ke kamar untuk mengambil bukumu yang kupinjam, Mello—dasar keras kepala…"

"Yang benar saja! Tidak ada untungnya bagiku mengambil game yang baru kau beli seminggu lalu," Mello balas berteriak, berang sekali.

"Ayolah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemukannya di mana-mana, mungkin kau lupa lalu—"

Ucapan Matt dipotong seketika oleh bantahan dari Mello. "Idiot, sudah kubilang aku tidak mengambilnya!"

Pintu kamar Mello menjeblak terbuka. Jenius berambut pirang keemasan itu keluar dengan langkah-langkah sigap, sebatang besar cokelat terjepit di mulutnya. Mello sudah berpakaian sebagaimana biasanya—jeans longgar dan kaus hitam panjang—meski rambutnya masih sedikit kusut. Tak lama kemudian, Matt membuka pintu kamarnya, dan Mello berjalan masuk, terus beradu pendapat hingga sulit mengatakan siapa membentak siapa, kemudian terdengar pekikan gembira. Prediksi Near terbukti tepat ketika Mello keluar semenit kemudian, diikuti Matt yang berwajah sumringah, matanya berbinar.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang _lagi-lagi_ bersikap ceroboh?" tantang Mello, menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dia menggigit cokelatnya, riuh bergemeretak.

Matt menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Sorry_, Mello. Rupanya terselip di tumpukan buku lagi." Dia nyengir lebar.

Mello meninju lengan Matt, pelan. "Kau berhutang satu padaku. Sekarang diam di situ dan tunggu aku membereskan kekacauan di kamar," balasnya tangkas, lalu masuk ke kamar.

Matt mengangguk, dan segera setelah Mello masuk, dia menyadari keberadaan Near selang beberapa meter darinya.

"Pagi, Near!" sapa Matt, kedua mata hijau zamrudnya bersinar ramah. Matt tidak menutupi matanya dengan _goggle_ seperti biasa, hari ini dia membiarkan aksesoris itu bertengger di atas dahi. Poni acak dengan potongan tajam terjatuh luwes membingkai wajahnya. Dia menghampiri Near yang sedang mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Matt," Near membalas sopan, mengangguk sedikit.

Tidak terbiasa berbasa-basi, Near kembali bungkam. Matt menunggu, melempar pandang penuh harap, seakan ingin Near mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuka percakapan seru untuk menceriakan suasana pagi.

"Saya akan turun ke ruang makan sekarang."

"Oh! Ya, tentu saja, aku juga akan ke sana, tapi aku menunggu Mello, kau tahu," dia mengedikkan bahu, "dia kadang terlambat karena kecerobohanku." Matt tertawa kecil sesudahnya. "Membuat _mood_ Mello kacau di pagi hari bukan pilihan yang baik."

"Dia tidak tampak terganggu," kata Near datar. "Setidaknya dia masih menghiraukanmu."

"Karena kau belum tahu, gampang ngomong begitu," tukas Matt riang, sama sekali tak ada beban. Dia menatap Near selama beberapa saat, lalu garis tawa perlahan lenyap dari bibirnya. "Begini, Near…," Matt berdehem sedikit, "aku merasa tidak enak karena peristiwa Halloween tadi malam. Sebetulnya aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, tapi Mello benar-benar keterlaluan dan aku harus bicara padanya. _Well_, singkat cerita, aku baru sadar kau tidak ikut mengerjarnya saat aku menoleh ke belakang beberapa saat kemudian. Aku mencoba membujuk Mello untuk mencarimu kembali, dan meski awalnya menolak, akhirnya dia mengikutiku juga. Ternyata kami tak berhasil menemukanmu di tengah keramaian. Aku sempat khawatir kau tersesat. Sampai parade berakhir, aku tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana caranya kau kembali pulang?" Matt melempar pandang bertanya.

Near bersyukur ketenangan raut wajahnya selalu bisa menyamarkan emosi yang tergurat di baliknya. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan saya, Matt. Saya hanya perlu mengikuti ke mana arus parade berhenti, yang ternyata tak jauh dari Wammy's House."

Tidaklah bijaksana untuk membongkar kedatangan L, apalagi di saat seperti ini. L sudah memintanya untuk tidak berkata apapun malam sebelumnya.

Matt tampak lega. "Wah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau punya insting yang bagus untuk pulang, rupanya," Matt berkata.

Sebenarnya dia merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan, namun tidak ingin menyinggungnya. Barangkali Near malu dan tidak ingin menceritakannya secara detil. Yah, memang ada sebagian orang yang mudah panik bila terperangkap dalam arus manusia yang berjubel. Matt tidak menyalahkannya bila memang seperti itu. Dia sendiri enggan keluar dari lingkungan Wammy's House tanpa alasan khusus. Namun Halloween merupakan perayaan favoritnya, dan Matt tidak ingin ketinggalan apapun.

"Mungkin saja," balas Near penuh makna.

Tak lama kemudian, nyaris tanpa jeda waktu, Mello keluar sambil membawa buku-buku pelajarannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Near dan Matt berdiri bersisian, menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi, Mello," ucap Near hati-hati, dan akibatnya, suara lembutnya mengalun bagai gumaman samar.

Kontras dengan prediksi Near, Mello tidak membentaknya atau meledak-ledak sama sekali. Kedua belah bibirnya terkatup rapat, tenang hingga nyaris mengerikan. Dia menghampiri mereka. "Ayo, kita bisa terlambat."

Matt bertukar pandang tidak percaya dengan Near di belakang punggung Mello, namun menilik kondisi temperamennya kali ini, dia cuma mengangkat bahu, berjalan mengikuti Mello, lalu menuruni tangga dari lantai dua menuju ruang makan di aula yang terletak di lantai pertama.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang dilalui dalam diam, Near tak hentinya menatap punggung Mello yang kokoh dan tegak. Menatap punggung yang selalu bergegas di depannya, seolah tak pernah ingin disusul atau dikejar. Punggung yang ingin diraihnya, namun selalu tak terjangkau, tak peduli seberapa dekatnya mereka terhubung. Rasa ini memang terus mengendap, dikukuhkan oleh penolakan Mello secara frontal terhadapnya.

Bila rasa tak bernama ini menyerangnya, Near terkadang berharap dirinya buta, sehingga dia tak perlu tersihir oleh magnetisme yang terdapat pada sepasang bola mata sebiru langit milik Mello. Tentu saja itu hanyalah impian kosong, karena pada akhirnya, seolah dibimbing oleh tangan takdir, Near selalu menemukan keindahan yang tak terdefinisi di sana. Sekarang dan seterusnya, Mello tetaplah pribadi yang menyimpan perpaduan misteri dan kecemerlangan pikiran. Daya tariknya tiada tara.

Dia tak bisa lagi berpaling. Benaknya tak kuasa menampik sosok Mello dari relung terdalam. _Sesungguhnya, Near sendiri tak ingin_, dia tahu itu. Adiksi yang memabukkan ini perlahan memangsanya tanpa ampun, mengalirkan racun mematikan yang telah terlanjur merasuk. Dirinya luruh bersamanya, meski Near masih saja tidak tahu mengapa.

_Perlukah alasan untuk membuat sesuatu diakui kebenarannya?_

Tak tersangkalkan, lautan emosi tak akan pernah habis direguk oleh jiwa yang haus, bahkan jika waktu bisa berputar selamanya.

* * *

Denting-denting gelas yang beradu dengan teko, desis roti panggang yang dibumbui aroma harum aneka selai, serta suara ketukan sendok turut mewarnai keriuhan suasana sarapan di aula pagi itu. Dengan riang gembira, setiap anak menikmati sarapan masing-masing, antusias untuk memulai pelajaran yang akan mereka terima, sembari mendiskusikan keasyikan pesta Halloween malam sebelumnya.

Near memilih diam, menunduk memandang roti panggangnya, duduk dengan satu lutut ditekuk. Dia mengoleskan selai dan mentega di kedua tangkup rotinya dengan tenang, sementara teman-temannya berbincang seru, iri sekaligus penasaran pada Mello yang—entah bagaimana—mendapatkan permen dan manisan terbanyak. Aidan dan Jack sepakat bahwa Mello telah mengembangkan semacam metode rahasia untuk memikat hati tuan rumah, yang dibantah oleh Mello sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi bagaimana persisnya? Kami cuma mendapat 1 kantung penuh, namun yang kau dapatkan nyaris dua kali lipatnya! Padahal kalau dibandingkan dengan kostummu, kostumku jauh lebih keren!" protes Daniel.

"Heh, justu karena itu," tukas Mello dengan nada penuh kemenangan,"setiap orang punya cara sendiri. Kau dan aku melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda, hanya itu." Mello lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada makanan, sibuk melapisi _pancake_ dengan sirup cokelat, kemudian menuangkan jus jeruk dari teko dan meminumnya.

"Hmph,'' Matt berusaha menahan tawa, ekspresinya geli ketika mengulangi kata-kata Mello, "melakukannya dengan cara yang _berbeda_… sebenarnya sederhana saja, kawan. Yang dilakukannya hanya tersenyum, satu senyum penentuan yang mengubah segalanya."

Mello langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, dan Near yang duduk di sebelah kirinya segera mengambil serbet dan menyodorkannya kepadanya. Mello menyambarnya seketika dengan satu sentakan sembari berusaha menenangkan deru nafasnya. Matanya berair.

"Kau bercanda, Matt," Aidan menanggapi, skeptis. Jack melempar pandang penuh keraguan, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Near menatap Matt, menunggu meski dibarengi dengan sikap tak peduli.

"Aku serius," sergah Matt. Dia lalu memasang mimik ramah dalam sekejap mata, menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang dipadukan dengan sorot mata ceria. Senyum yang tergurat bukanlah senyum lepas khasnya, namun senyum yang melukiskan kepercayaan diri dan keberanian; senyum yang menantang, sedikit sombong, namun tetap tidak kehilangan sisi inosennya.

Kedua mata Near sedikit melebar ketika dia menyadari maksud Matt. Seperti itulah senyum yang ditunjukkan Mello, dan yang hampir membuatnya terkejut bercampur kagum, Matt menirukannya dengan cukup baik. Bisa dibayangkannya bagaimana kedua bola mata milik Mello bersinar dengan keyakinan yang tak terpatahkan—kharisma alami yang melekat sempurna di dirinya.

"Paham sekarang? Bahkan senyumku sendiri belum mampu menandingi pesona Mello," sambung Matt merendah. "Bisa ditebak, dia menang dengan mudah, memenangkan hati orang-orang tepat di muka pintu rumah mereka. Ayo, Mello, tunjukkan trik ampuh itu sekali lagi!"

Linda dan Cecilia terkikik geli, menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti, "Yang benar saja…" sedangkan Near segera berlindung dalam diamnya dan memilih tidak terlibat dalam keriuhan itu, meski tak bisa dipungkiri bibirnya melengkung samar, merasa sedikit terhibur.

"Sialan, Matt, kau benar-benar hiperbolis… senyum_ku_ tidak sesinting _itu_," Mello mencibir, melayangkan tinju kecilnya di bahu kiri Matt yang kini tertawa tergelak-gelak bersama Aidan, Jack, dan Daniel. Tidak terima Matt mengolok-ngolok senyumannya. Lagipula, siapa yang merencanakan hal sepele seperti itu? Oke, kalaupun dia memang melakukannya, segalanya dilontarkan secara spontan saja. Jadi, bukan salahnya bila dia sedikit lebih _beruntung_, bukan?

* * *

Senjakala sudah menandai langit dengan alur-alur merah lembayung cerah ketika lonceng menara jam berdentang enam kali, menandakan waktunya pelajaran usai. Semua anak bergegas membereskan buku-buku, melengkapi catatan yang tersalin di papan tulis, kemudian keluar kelas dengan perasaan lega. Satu lagi hari yang melelahkan telah usai. Tidak heran, karena tidak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan selama hari belajar aktif berlangsung dari Senin sampai Jumat. Dimulai dari jam 8 pagi dan berakhir pada jam 6 sore, ditambah dengan PR yang harus dikumpulkan keesokan harinya.

Namun, ada pengecualian khusus untuk hari Sabtu. Pada hari ini, setiap individu diwajibkan mengikuti kelas lanjutan dari jam 9 pagi sampai jam 5 sore. Sebenarnya kelas lanjutan ini merupakan pendalaman dari kelas dasar yang mereka ikuti dari hari Senin sampai Jumat, hanya saja untuk memasuki kelas khusus ini harus melalui serangkaian psikotes dan analisa kecerdasan secara bertahap. Tujuannya untuk memetakan kekuatan setiap individu secara terperinci, kemudian mengarahkan kelas-kelas apa saja yang harus diikuti demi mempertajam bidang-bidang yang paling mereka kuasai. Walaupun begitu, prosedur ini tidak bersifat mutlak sepenuhnya. Setiap anak juga berhak memilih tiga kelas lanjutan yang ingin mereka ikuti secara bebas, asal diimbangi dengan kemampuan yang cukup memadai.

Meski penuh tekanan persaingan dan jadwal yang padat, tidak berarti hal itu akan menyurutkan tekad Near dan yang lainnya. Biasanya setelah waktu makan malam, mereka yang mendapat PR segera mengulang pelajaran, mengerjakan esai dan soal-soal latihan di kamar masing-masing. Sedangkan yang mendapatkan tambahan tugas ulasan yang cukup panjang akan langsung bergegas ke perpustakaan setelah makan malam bersama di aula, menempatkan diri mereka di antara tumpukan buku-buku tebal bersampul kulit, membolak-balik lembarannya dengan penuh tekad, mengguratkan tulisan di atas kertas dengan cermat, sedikit tambahan di sana, sekelumit informasi di sini. Menerapkan prinsip fleksibilitas demi kemudahan anak-anak asuh, perpustakaan baru ditutup menjelang tengah malam, ketika lampu-lampu kamar mulai dipadamkan dan kepala-kepala mungil mereka sudah rebah di bantal empuk, terbaring di tempat tidur, berselimut tebal untuk menangkal dinginnya malam.

Kesibukan yang hampir tanpa jeda berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Near dari absennya L. Dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan L semenjak malam Halloween beberapa minggu lalu, dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati, _kapan L akan kembali?_ Near acapkali berbalik menegur dirinya sendiri, sungguh egois jika senantiasa berharap L akan terus berada di tempat ini. Tentunya detektif itu harus menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang lebih urgen, memastikan keadilan dan hukum tetap ditegakkan. Mencoba menghibur diri, Near menyibukkan diri dengan bermain di ruang rekreasi setiap ada waktu luang, atau membaca satu-dua buku yang menarik minatnya di perpustakaan, bahkan belajar hingga larut malam di kamarnya, ditemani sayupnya desir angin dan orkestra kerikan jangkrik yang bercengkrama di padang rumput.

Pernah, sekali waktu, Near benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Dia hanya bisa berbaring diam, kedua mata memandang langit-langit. Lampu kamar belum dipadamkan. Sunyi, suara bersembunyi. Ketika matanya hampir tertutup (setelah beberapa jam berlalu, dia tidak tahu), Near mendengar langkah-langkah samar menapak di koridor yang dilapisi karpet. Near bangkit dengan jantung berdebar. Dia tahu ini terlalu konyol, bahkan absurb, mengharapkan kedatangan L lagi, hanya untuk mendengar suaranya, berbincang dengannya—_apa saja_ untuk membantu Near memahami teka-teki yang hidup di dalam dirinya—tapi bukan salahnya bila kehadiran L menawan pikirannya, bukan?

Seperti sebelumnya, bukan langkah kaki L yang menyanyikan nada-nada enigmatis kala malam gulita menyambangi dunia. Melainkan Mello. Dia berjalan sambil menahan kuap, mata birunya berair. Kelelahan tergurat jelas di raut wajahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, dan Near masih belum bisa menemukan alasan kenapa Mello berkeliaran di waktu larut. Near tidak pernah mengusiknya, teringat resiko yang harus dibayar untuk itu. Mello tidaklah mudah untuk diprediksi, dan jika mencoba terlalu dekat, entah apa yang akan dihadapinya. Near kembali menutup pintu kamar saat Mello mendekat. Bukan waktu yang baik untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi kunci diputar, lalu bantingan pintu yang menandakan Mello sudah masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Lampu kamarnya tak pernah dipadamkan hingga fajar menjelang. Dalam beberapa hal, Near lega. Setidaknya mereka punya persamaan mendasar, meski dalam hal-hal janggal seperti saat ini. Letih menunggu L dalam kehampaan tanpa petunjuk berarti, Near merosot pelan hingga tungkainya mendarat mulus di lantai, punggung bersandarkan pintu. Dia melengkungkan tubuh, menundukkan kepala, kedua tangan memeluk lutut, tertidur tanpa mimpi, hingga akhirnya terbangun oleh pantulan cahaya mentari yang terbias di kaca jendela keesokan harinya.

Near menjalani hari-harinya di Wammy's House sebaik mungkin, senormal yang dia bisa, sambil tetap memasang telinga mencari kabar berita tentang L. Minggu berganti bulan, waktu berjalan bagai terbang, namun tak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Near pun semakin mahir melawan kegelisahan hatinya. Beberapa gangguan kecil terkadang disambutnya tanpa mengeluh, bahkan nyaris sukarela, seperti ajakan konstan Matt untuk bermain _game_ melawan Jack dan Aidan, berdiskusi dengan Linda tentang _maestro_ seni rupa seperti Vicent Van Gogh, Picasso dan Salvador Dali, sampai menerima tantangan Mello untuk bermain catur 10 babak non-stop, yang berujung pada omelan ketidakpuasan yang meluncur dari bibir Mello; geram luar biasa karena Near telah menguasai teknik untuk mematahkan pertahanannya dengan langkah yang apik.

"Skak mat," ucap Near datar untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ugh," Mello mengepalkan tangan, kesal. Manuver mematikan dari Ratu milik Near telah menghabisi Raja-nya. "Sekali lagi, Near! Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Matt tertawa kecil. "Wah, langkah seperti itu tidak terpikir olehku, Near," komentar Matt yang menonton duel intelektual itu di samping Mello. "Sekilas, Mello kelihatan di atas angin, tapi ternyata itu taktikmu untuk menjebak Menteri dan Ksatria di area ini sekaligus," dia menyusurkan jari telunjuknya, menandai area di papan catur sambil berdecak kagum.

"Analisis yang bagus, Matt," puji Near, yang membuat Mello semakin jengkel.

"Hey, Mello, Matt, mau ikut main bola? Kami kekurangan orang!" pekik Daniel dari luar. Dia memantul-mantulkan bola dengan satu lututnya, nyengir.

"Aku ikut!" Matt berteriak girang. "Mello?"

Mello membuka bungkus cokelat ketiganya, menggigit bagian atasnya dengan gusar. "Duluan saja," Mello berkata tegas,"aku belum selesai memberinya pelajaran."

Near tersenyum tipis, bola matanya berpendar. "Saya menantikannya, Mello."

"Jangan meremehkanku!" bentak Mello kesal, menyusun bidak-bidak hitamnya kembali, mengambil posisi siap bertarung.

Matt yang sudah terbiasa akan persaingan konstan ini pun menggelengkan kepala pertanda maklum, mengenakan goggle-nya, kemudian menepuk punggung Mello penuh canda. "Semoga beruntung."

Sisa sore itu berlangsung menyenangkan bagi Near. Mello duduk di hadapannya, dahi berkerut memikirkan setiap langkah seraya mengulum cokelat hingga meleleh sempurna. Bila tidak sedang bersikap agresif, Mello adalah lawan tangguh yang mampu menyedot perhatiannya, membuatnya benar-benar tertarik. Mello sanggup melipur hatinya dengan cara yang ganjil. Semangatnya yang begitu menyala berhasil memercikkan tetesan emosi ke dalam diri Near, menggugahnya untuk mengabadikan setiap detil terkecil entitas Mello ke dalam memorinya.

Kehidupan di Wammy's House pun tidak banyak berubah semenjak saat itu.

Tenang dan damai di permukaan, namun menggelegak dan intens di dalam, dikobarkan oleh tekad penuh persaingan antar individu demi menduduki singgahsana tertinggi dalam dunia ilmu dan seni, begitulah aura yang melingkupi Wammy's House selama bertahun-tahun. Semua kompetitor—tak terkecuali Near—merasakan tekanan berat untuk berusaha sebaik-baiknya, mengharamkan diri sendiri untuk tertinggal jauh di belakang, karena area ini adalah medan perang, arena adu ketangkasan dan kecerdasan bagi petarung-petarung pilihan. Pecundang tidak mendapat tempat. Tidak akan diperhitungkan—atau bahkan dilirik—oleh sang raja di balik bayangan, penguasa dunia virtual yang secara berkala memantau perkembangan bibit-bibit muda yang kelak tumbuh menjadi pewaris nama sekaligus takhtanya.

Untuk memaksimalkan proses belajar, keseluruhan anak jenius yang berjumlah 50 orang itu disebarkan ke dalam 5 kelas dasar yang berbeda. Berhubung rentang umur mereka tidak terlalu jauh—paling banyak jeda 3 tahun—tidak heran bila satu kelas berisikan anak-anak dengan tingkat umur dan kematangan emosi yang berbeda satu sama lain, meski hal itu tidaklah terlalu menganggu. Di kelas dasar ini mereka mempelajari pelajaran-pelajaran yang biasa dipelajari di sekolah umum: Matematika, Sains, Pengetahuan Sosial, Seni, Musik, Teknologi Informasi, tak ketinggalan dengan Olah Jasmani. Bagaimanapun, Roger tak ingin anak-anak asuhnya lemah dalam hal fisik. Kekuatan pikiran tak ada artinya bila tubuhmu tidak terlatih, begitu prinsipnya.

Near sendiri tidak termasuk kalangan murid yang membenci pelajaran olahraga, namun dia harus mengakui betapa _menyiksanya_ saat mencoba menyamai kecepatan lari teman-teman sebayanya yang berlari bebas di lintasan. Nafasnya yang awalnya stabil dengan cepat berubah menjadi hembusan-hembusan pendek, tersengal-sengal, dan setelah tiga setengah putaran, Near sudah hampir kehabisan udara untuk dihirup. Keringat mengalir menyusuri lekukan wajah dan lehernya, dadanya naik turun, dan dia memegangi sisi perutnya.

Tepukan singkat di bahu menyentaknya dan Near mendapati Matt sudah berlari jauh di depannya, bocah bermata hijau zamrud itu tersenyum memberi semangat, lalu mempercepat larinya untuk menjajari Aidan dan Jack. Tidak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Mello berdesing melewatinya, rambut pirang keemasannya berkibar, dikobarkan semangat tanpa akhir untuk menyusul Matt, Aidan dan Jack yang kini berlari dalam satu baris, sejajar dengan kecepatan seimbang di lintasan masing-masing. Near menghela nafas, berlari-lari kecil hingga dia menyelesaikan lima putaran penuh. Tentu saja kumpulan bocah lelaki dengan tubuh berisikan limpahan energi itu sudah terlebih dulu mencapai garis finis, peluh membanjiri kulit mereka.

Harus diakui, rekornya dalam pelajaran satu ini memang bisa dibilang pas-pasan. Near tidak mempermasalahkannya, tentu, dia hafal dan mengerti bagaimana mekanisme tubuh dan proses pembakaran energi menjadi gerak secara kimiawi dan biologis, hanya saja dalam kehidupan nyata, dia tak punya cukup kekuatan fisik untuk membuat tubuhnya berbicara dengan daya yang sama seperti otaknya. Kalau sudah mencapai taraf pemahaman dan penerimaan seperti ini, tidak sedikit pun Near mengeluh. Paling tidak dia hanya akan menjawab lugas bila Mello menggodanya dengan perolehan skor yang jelas-jelas lebih tinggi, menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tetapi tetap saja, Near tidak suka kalah, dan jika dia tahu dirinya sudah berada dalam zona aman di mana kekuatan bisa dihimpun, dia akan balik menggempur habis-habisan, dengan cara halus namun tangkas.

Hal ini dibuktikannya di kelas Matematika keesokan harinya. Seperti biasa, Mr. Thompson yang bermata cerdas dan tegas memberi mereka kuis saat mendekati akhir pelajaran, dan tidak seperti biasanya, Mello gagal mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Alhasil, skor tertinggi lagi-lagi berada di tangan Near, dan walaupun menjadi orang kedua, dengan perolehan skor berselisih satu poin, tetap saja Mello tidak terima. Terhenyak di kursinya, mengamati hasil kuis dengan geram, Mello kemudian menyusul gurunya ke luar kelas, membombardirnya sepanjang koridor ketika bel pertanda akhir pelajaran berdering nyaring.

"Tapi, _Sir_, saya yakin sudah mengerjakannya dengan benar—lihat, rumusnya sesuai dan perhitungannya juga…"

"Mello, sudah saya tekankan, jawaban terakhirmu kacau, Nak."

"Tapi—"

Near menyela, "Mello, hasil akhir perhitunganmu salah. Lihat, mulai dari bagian ini hitunganmu meleset… seharusnya dikalikan 7, bukan 6…"

Koreksi tanpa diminta itu berhasil Mello terdiam sesaat, menatap rincian jawabannya dengan seksama, sebelum akhirnya mengumpat, "Sial!"

Mr. Thompson memberinya pandangan penuh simpati dan berkata, "Telitilah di lain waktu, oke?" Dia menepuk bahu Mello yang menekuk kalah dengan sikap kebapakan dan berjalan menuju ruang guru, map dan buku pelajaran terkepit di tangannya.

Keduanya tidak bertukar kata selama beberapa saat. Near menatap Mello, menunggunya bereaksi, sementara Mello mencengkram kertasnya, kesal. "Nah, puas?" tantang Mello, matanya menyipit berbahaya.

"Saya cuma mengatakan yang sebenarnya," Near menukas, jemari menari di rambutnya yang putih keperakan. "Mr. Thompson benar, seharusnya Mello lebih teliti jika tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi."

"Near, kau sungguh…," Mello menggigit bibir, untuk pertama kalinya kehilangan perbendaharaan kata, tercabik antara jengkel dan malu.

"Ya, Mello?" pancing Near, kedua mata menatap polos, menyelami mata Mello.

Mello balas menatap, intens, lekat. Menyerah pada hitungan ketiga. "Oh, lupakan," desah Mello frustasi, memutar tubuh menuju aula di lantai satu.

Near mengikutinya dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk, sebagian karena ujung piyamanya yang longgar hingga menyapu lantai, sebagian lagi karena lututnya masih nyeri, berdenyut-denyut, menyentak saraf-saraf perasa. Arus sekumpulan anak-anak kelas lain merangsek menaiki tangga, dan bahunya berbenturan dengan bahu-bahu lain ketika Near menuruni tangga, memeluk buku pelajarannya erat-erat seolah tameng.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, keseimbangannya oleng ketika seorang bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira setahun di atasnya berlari menerobos antrian, menghantam bahu Near—keras dan cepat, kali ini—dan Near terhuyung, nyaris jatuh, dan sebagai usaha penyelamatan darurat, menubruk punggung Mello yang kebetulan berada di bawahnya. Mello mengaduh, namun segera setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, dia langsung menumpukan tangan kanannya pada pegangan tangga, sedangkan satu tangan lagi menahan pergelangan tangan Near, mencegahnya jatuh tersungkur. Jika bukan karena tindakan preventif itu, Near pasti sudah rubuh, berguling-guling ke lantai bawah.

Terdengar pekikan kaget anak-anak perempuan di tangga, disusul bentakan garang Mello, mencela, "Hei! Pakai matamu, idiot!" Dia mengepalkan tinjunya kepada bocah itu.

"Sudahlah, Mello," pinta Near pelan. Cengkaraman Mello di pergelangan tangannya tidak juga mengendur.

Dalam sekejap saja, anak itu sudah mencapai puncak tangga, menjulurkan lidah. "Salah sendiri dia begitu lamban, menghalangi jalanku," jawabnya santai.

"Sedangkan kau terlalu tolol untuk memikirkan cara yang lebih sopan," Mello menukas, masih belum mau kalah. Keningnya berkedut, berang.

Near menghela nafas, berkata, "Biarkan saja. Mello, jangan buang waktu."

Kedua mata Mello beralih padanya. "Aku tidak melakukannya karena_mu_, tahu. Aku marah karena ketololannya berimbas pada_ku_."

"Saya tahu."

Mello melepaskan cengkramannya, mendengus remeh. "Keseimbanganmu buruk."

"Faktanya, hal itu tidak menghalangi Mello untuk menolong saya," Near tersenyum tipis, kedua matanya melembut. "Terima kasih."

"Bodoh," rutuk Mello dari sudut mulutnya. Dia menggigit bibir dalam usaha menahan diri. Tampaknya Near selalu menemukan cara memporak-porandakan sikap defensifnya. Tercipta dari apakah hatinya? Karang yang tidak retak dihempas abrasi ombak? Eksteriornya yang rapuh ternyata menyimpan kekuatan yang tidak terukur. Bukankah sudah berkali-kali Mello tidak menggubrisnya, bahkan meninggalkannya dalam arus keramaian? Apakah pemaaf memang sifatnya? Atau sikap ini dibarengi dengan keteguhan hati untuk memenangkan permainan pikiran di antara mereka berdua?

Mello benar-benar bungkam selama sisa perjalanan menuju aula. Near tidak keberatan. Kali ini mereka berjalan bersisian, tanpa harus mengejar punggung Mello yang menjauh pergi.

_Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Tiap peristiwa menyimpan makna tersendiri di balik selubungnya. _

Inilah momen krusial dimana Near menyadari bahwa misteri abadi dunia adalah kemampuannya untuk dimengerti. Membuat manusia berhasrat menyingkap rahasia terdalamnya, mereguk kenikmatan pemahaman demi kepuasan jiwa. Tak ingin berhenti sebelum rasa dahaga sirna.

Mello tidak lagi berlari tergesa, melainkan terhubung dengannya di satu waktu, ketukan kaki stabil berjalan, mengukuhkan eksistensinya secara nyata.

Berpijar dengan sinarnya, Mello hadir membawa rajutan warna disertai beribu untai asa. Hati kecil Near pun berkata, _itu sudah cukup_.

* * *

Sudah pukul 9 malam ketika akhirnya Near menyelesaikan esai Sejarahnya.

Perpustakaan sudah agak lengang, kesunyian menenangkan melingkupi ruangan besar itu. Hanya ada sekitar sepuluh orang yang masih bertahan di sana, Near salah satunya. Sesekali terdengar gesekan pena yang beradu dengan kertas, suara ketukan kaki dan derak kursi, diselingi percakapan singkat, mendiskusikan jawaban dengan kepala tertunduk memandangi uraian-uraian detil di buku-buku panduan.

Mengoreksi kalimat-kalimat yang ditulisnya dengan cermat, kedua mata Near bergerak cepat menelusuri baris demi baris kata-kata yang tercetak, mengecek ulang apakah ada bagian yang masih belum ditambahkan, memeriksa apakah ada yang terlewat. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, dia bangkit berdiri. Near merapikan kertas-kertas dan alat tulisnya, lalu berjalan ke arah rak-rak buku yang berderet rapi, bermaksud mengembalikan buku-buku perpustakaan ke tempatnya semula. Kedua kaki mungilnya berjinjit sedikit ketika mengembalikan buku terakhir—rak terakhir agak terlalu tinggi baginya—tapi pertolongan segera datang, berwujud seorang wanita tua berkacamata dengan senyum lembut.

"Oh, _dear_ Near, biar aku saja," ucapnya riang, tergopoh-gopoh berjalan mendekati Near dan membantunya.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Stewart," kata Near sopan. Petugas perpustakaan yang satu ini memang terkenal ramah pada anak-anak. Suaminya meninggal bertahun-tahun silam karena kecelakaan mobil, dan dia tidak pernah menikah lagi. Mrs. Stewart tidak mempunyai anak, mungkin karena itu dia mencurahkan kasih sayangnya sepenuhnya kepada anak-anak di tempat ini tanpa diminta. Near mengetahui hal ini dari Linda, yang tampaknya mempunyai kecerdasan interpersonal bertaraf tinggi, selain talenta melukisnya yang luar biasa mengagumkan.

"Sama-sama, Nak. Sepertinya PR-mu hari ini sudah selesai? Bagus sekali! Sekarang kau bisa ke kamarmu dan beristirahat. Melelahkan bukan, hari-hari seperti ini?"

Near tersenyum tipis. "Ya, tentu. Sampai besok, Mrs. Stewart," balas Near.

"Sampai besok, Nak. Selamat beristirahat." Mrs. Stewart kembali merapikan susunan buku-buku, bersenandung kecil. Dia melempar senyum penuh sayang kepada Near sebelum berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

Near tiba di ambang pintu tepat ketika Aidan muncul, terengah-engah, rambut cokelatnya melekat di keningnya yang lembab karena keringat.

"Near! Syukurlah, aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi. Mr. Roger menyuruhmu datang ke kantornya sekarang."

Near mengangguk. "Baiklah, saya segera ke sana. Terima kasih, Aidan."

Dia mulai melangkahkan kaki, tetapi Aidan menahannya. Senyum nakal tergurat di bibirnya.

"Hei… sepertinya kau sudah menyelesaikan esai Sejarah untuk besok. Boleh aku lihat?" pintanya penuh harap.

Jelas sekali, tabiat pelupa Aidan sering membuatnya luput dari rutinitas sepele seperti mengerjakan esai Sejarah. Near sampai tak habis pikir, tapi untuk saat ini kepalanya dipenuhi hal-hal lain. Lagipula, kalau memang Aidan tidak ingin ketinggalan, dia harus bisa mengejar laju pelajaran yang bertempo cepat. _Tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu_, pikir Near.

Near mengabaikannya dan berkata datar, "Buku panduan yang lengkap ada di rak C. Uraian rinci tentang sejarah Inggris di Abad Pertengahan ada di halaman 375 sampai 412. Mrs. Stewart masih di dalam dan bisa membantumu kapanpun diperlukan. Sampai nanti, Aidan."

Near mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantor Roger, meninggalkan Aidan yang melengos dengan tatapan kecewa.

Lorong-lorong sudah sepi, rata-rata semua anak sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing, meringkuk dalam kehangatan selimut. Malah sudah ada yang memadamkan lampu, tidur lelap tanpa terganggu. Sebagian kamar-kamar lain masih terang-benderang, mungkin pemiliknya belum menyelesaikan PR yang diberikan hari itu, atau sedang merilekskan diri sebelum beranjak tidur. Terdengar keriutan kaki-kaki tempat tidur yang terbebani tubuh-tubuh mungil yang meringkuk di atasnya, berpadu dengan suara gemerisik selimut yang ditarik hingga sebatas dada.

Near mengabaikan nada-nada malam dan terus melaju, menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, dan ketika dia berbelok ke kanan setelah mencapai bordes kedua, dia mendapati Mello berjalan cepat dengan jarak hanya beberapa langkah di depannya. Mello berhenti ketika mendengar langkah halus Near mengetuk lantai. Dia membalikkan tubuh dengan luwes.

"Near?" tanyanya kaget. Kedua bola mata biru langitnya berpendar dalam temaram lampu lorong. Mello mengenakan piyama berwarna cokelat tua dengan motif garis-garis putih vertikal sebagai aksennya dan sandal kamar berbulu putih dengan gambar bola sepak di ujungnya.

"Selamat malam, Mello. Apa Mello juga dipanggil menghadap Mr. Roger?" Near melempar pertanyaan balik sembari bermain dengan rambutnya.

Tenggorokan Mello mengering. Intuisinya menandakan ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa sedang berlangsung—meski dia belum tahu jawabnya. "Ya. Kau juga?"

Near mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas."

Keduanya tak lagi membuka suara. Mello mencuri-curi pandang pada Near yang berjalan di sisinya, tidak percaya begitu saja. Matanya menyipit—apa artinya ini? Apakah Near melaporkan perbuatan-perbuatan usilnya tempo hari? Bila memang demikian, kenapa baru sekarang Roger bertindak? Atau ada rencana lain—hukuman lain yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya? Selama memikirkan ini, Mello semakin jengkel. Dia harus mengejar ketertinggalan prestasi akademis dari Near, dan tidak ingin dirugikan dengan hukuman disiplin yang mungkin bisa berefek negatif terhadap kalkulasi penilaian di tes uji kemampuan bulan berikutnya.

Ketukan pelan Near di pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. "Mr. Roger, kami datang," kata Near. Near kembali mengetuk berulang kali, lebih cepat. Keras dan mendesak. "Mr. Roger, Sir?" dia mengulangi, agak ragu-ragu karena tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Mello mengambil inisiatif terlebih dulu dengan membuka pintu, jelas sekali tak sabar menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia menerobos masuk, Near menyusul di belakangnya setelah menutup pintu. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Meja Roger kosong. Pria tua dengan kacamata presbiopi yang senantiasa bertengger di hidung bengkoknya itu tak ada di kantornya saat ini.

"Roger?" panggil Mello, mendesak.

Detik-detik berlalu. Mata bertemu mata, kebingungan terpancar dengan intensitas yang sama.

Tak diduga, pintu ruangan berderak terbuka. Refleks, Mello dan Near menolehkan kepala, fokus atensi tertuju pada asal suara.

Sesosok lelaki muda bertubuh jangkung berdiri di ambang pintu, kedua tangan menyusup dalam saku _jeans_ biru pudar, punggung membungkuk seolah menanggung beban. Rambut hitam kusut berderai menutupi kelopak mata gulita penuh kedalaman tak terjabarkan. Kulit pucat tanpa rona membungkus konstruksi tulang-belulang, sepenggal kaki kurus dan pucat menyembul dari ujung jeans biru tua yang kedodoran.

Near tetap membisu, meski kedua matanya melebar karena kaget. Tubuhnya menegang tanpa disadarinya. Di sebelahnya, Mello terperanjat, nafasnya tercekat. Mengamati figur di hadapannya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dengan mata nyalang, bagai dikuasai kaburnya delusi.

"Saya sudah menunggu kalian… Mello, Near."

* * *

**Author's note**: Banzaii! –naburin confetti- Akhirnya selesai juga! Chapter terpanjang sejauh ini, nih. Saya harap gak ada yang protes, ya! XD Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena penundaan selama 2 bulan, termasuk _proof reading_ berkali-kali selama dua minggu yang benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenaga.

Walau lama absen dari dunia fanfic, saya begitu bersemangat mengerjakan chapter ini karena todongan dan tagihan yang gak habis-habisnya dari pihak-pihak tertentu, _you know who you are _–hugs-. Kalian benar-benar memacu semangat saya, teman-teman! Saya merasa **sangat dihargai** oleh orang-orang yang—meski tidak pernah saya temui di dunia nyata—sangat antusias berbagi minat dan kesenangan yang sama.

Sekilas info, saya juga sedang mengerjakan **Dear Mello**, hohoho… silahkan mampir di sana juga, ya… –promosi gak kenal waktu-

Seperti biasa, komentar tetap ditunggu lewat _**review**_. Kritik juga diterima dengan senang hati, jadi jangan ragu berbagi pendapat dengan saya, ya. _Thank you for reading, see you soon in the next chapter!_

**~Azureila**


End file.
